


Bow Down to the Goddess

by codymb15



Series: Bow Down to the Goddess [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Strap-Ons, Submission, Submissive Character, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, WWE Evolution, Wrestling, big boobs, pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codymb15/pseuds/codymb15
Summary: Alexa Bliss aims to be the alpha female of WWE.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Charlotte, Alexa Bliss/Liv Morgan, Alexa Bliss/Ronda Rousey, Sonya Deville/Mandy Rose
Series: Bow Down to the Goddess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990630
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. The Start of a Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not intended for those under the age of 18. This is an original story and I make no money from having written it. It also takes place in late September, 2018. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call from the alpha of WWE, Ronda Rousey leads to the start of Alexa Bliss' rise to the top.

WWE Superstar Alexa Bliss pulled up the Courtyard by Marriott, a long but necessary forty-five-minute drive from her luxurious Columbus estate. She hurriedly parked her car and began her trek to the hotel entrance. A little under an hour ago, Alexa was busy playing with her pets, before She'd received a phone call from her fellow WWE domme, Ronda Rousey. In the call, an out of breath Ronda explained how She had finally completed the deal they had made. A deal they had made long ago, which stated that if either Bliss or Rousey had broken a big-time WWE Superstar, they would share whoever that may have been. Yes, Ronda had broken someone extremely important, and She had made good on the deal. They would be co-dommes, for tonight alone. If only Ronda knew that Alexa planned to make this mystery superstar her pet. The Goddess was completely prepared to add another slave to her collection; to obtain the so elusive #9.

Alexa had spent the last few years asserting her dominance backstage and had collected a few slaves in the process. Mickie James, Nia Jax, and even Ember Moon had groveled before the Goddess. Most recently, Alexa had collected and dominated Bayley; much to the chagrin of Ronda. Rousey had spent the majority of her time in WWE warming up to Bayley, in hopes that She would willingly hand her holes over; no force needed. Ronda liked Bayley, and when She dominated her, She wanted it to be special. Bayley's choice made her preferences clear, and Ronda had since moved on. 

Alexa scrambled to the hotel service desk, instructing the petite brunette working there to ring up Ronda Rousey on arrival. After a brief back and forth, Alexa was given clearance to access Rousey's hotel room. The young lady working at the desk then gave Alexa the room's directions and sent her on her way. 

Alexa scurried to the nearest elevator, going as fast as her black, ankle-strap pumps would take her. She just couldn't contain her excitement. After entering the lift, Alexa firmly pressed on the third-floor button and began her trek upwards. As She waited She decided to reapply her make-up, starting first with her lip gloss, then her mascara and so-on, replacing each item She took from her large side bag with another. After finishing, Alexa gave herself one look over in her handheld mirror and concluded that She looked perfect. As the elevator arrived at her destination, She placed her mirror inside of her purse and exited, continuing her destination towards Ronda's hotel room. Once again walking intently, She took note of each door's specific labeling. Little Miss Bliss passed each door one by one; Room 3-15, Room 3-16, Room 3-17, until She reached Room 3-18 and knocked on the door. A few moments passed, and then the door was open. 

The ever-so-dangerous Ronda Rousey opened the door slightly, peeking out with a devilish smile on her face. She sneered at Alexa for a moment before fully opening the door, revealing herself in a short black silk Kimono robe that dropped down to her powerful thighs and mingled with a pair of unpatterned lace stockings that came up just as high. With her hair up in a traditional bun and her face and lips made up as eloquently as possible, Ronda Rousey topped her sexy outfit with a pair of black stiletto heels that perfectly complimented her robe and stockings. 

"Oh my God Rousey, you look so hot!" Alexa complimented as She moved in for a friendly hug and cheek kiss.  
"I'm so glad you're finally here, I thought you were gonna make me wait forever!" Ronda pecked back and invited her fellow domme inside the gaudy hotel room. The room was almost entirely white; everything from the glistening tile to appliances and the lot appearing overly pristine. 

"Take a seat on the couch over here, and we'll get started soon." Alexa did as asked and took a seat on the white, leather sectional couch; She held her bag close to her.  
"You know, I would prefer it if we started now. I've already been waiting forever to see who you broke."  
"Alright, since you're so impatient I suppose we can start now." Ronda then turned towards Bliss, started walking, and dropped her robe, revealing her arousing, muscular body in a leather push-up bra and matching g-string. She then took a seat next to Alexa and cleared her throat.  
"Okay slut, get in here!" Ronda yelled out. From down the hall, Alexa heard a handful of boisterous high-heel clicks and opening doors. At the end of the long corridor, Alexa spotted a tall, particularly leggy-blonde, who happened to boast a familiar robe and augmented bust size. 

The golden-haired amazon strutting towards the pair of dominant women was Charlotte Flair; whose apparel consisted of a royal blue cotton bra and panty set and matching heels, of course, adorned with her aforementioned trademark blue peacock robe. There She stood in front of Bliss and Rousey, both women openly staring and her extraordinary cleavage.  
"Hello Mistress Ronda." Charlotte said, pushing her chest out, causing the other two women to continue to stare.  
"Ooh, such a good girl! Using my proper title in front of a fellow domme? You're doing excellent!" Ronda replied excitedly.  
"You flatter me, mistress." Charlotte responded bashfully.

Though it had only been a few days since She'd submitted, Charlotte was settling into her new role as Ronda's pet admirably. She had quickly become Ronda's favorite after only a few days, evidenced by The Baddest Woman on the Planet's excited nature. Meanwhile, since Charlotte had arrived in the room, Alexa had been utterly speechless. Her expectations of Ronda as a domme had become quite low since failing to dominate Bayley, of all people. 

Suddenly, Ronda snapped her fingers, causing Charlotte to drop to her knees in an instant. She then crawled closer to her mistress, crawling until She could crawl no more. 

"You see Bliss? See how well trained She is? It's only been a few days you know? Okay Char, listen up. You know Bliss. She is also a dominant, albeit an inferior one," Ronda expressed, which earned her a snarl from The Goddess.  
"After I helped Bliss dominate Nia Jax, and She helped me break Nattie, we made a deal that when either of us managed to bag a Superstar of your caliber, we would break her in together. So, for tonight only, you will obey Bliss as well! Understand?"  
"Yes Mistress." Charlotte responded obediently.  
"Okay then, why don't you go and eat her pussy? I'm sure a hot little blonde like you tastes great, don'tcha Bliss?"  
"If you wanna find out you can always join her." Alexa countered slyly.  
"I think I'll pass. I would, however, be happy to bend you over right now and take that beautiful butt for myself." 

Since Ronda had come to WWE as a domme from the UFC, She immediately became a respected figure backstage. The moment She walked in the door, She had lesbian sluts kowtowing, begging for her to take their holes. The IIconics, Sonya Deville, and Carmella had all submitted before WrestleMania 34, and the list had only grown since then. Ronda Rousey was the Alpha Female of WWE. No matter how highly Nia, Mickie, Ember, and Bayley thought of the diminutive domme, She was the inferior woman. Giving up her ass to Ronda would be a huge weight off her shoulders. No longer would She have to pretend to be THE woman in WWE. But that would be the easy thing to do. Alexa was determined to dominate as many bitches as it took to gain the respect that She deserved. To be the entire Goddess of WWE, complete with Ronda Rousey as her favorite pet.

Thoughts of revenge caused Alexa Bliss to drift off, completely blocking the real world for a few moments. She was suddenly snapped back into reality by a pair of powerful hands, first, unbuttoning her leather booty shorts, and then sliding down and over her black pumps, further exposing a white lace thong that covered the Goddess' majestic womanhood. Alexa then stood up and removed her luxurious footwear before asserting her dominance by wrapping a hand around her throat. She forced the much larger woman's face to the front of her crotch and held her there, waiting for Ronda's favorite sub to act without order. After a few moments, nothing happened, and tempers began to flare.

"Hey Bitch, your master told you to eat me out! So? What are you waiting for? Fucking eat me and make me cum better than my bitches. Ooooohhh yeah, better than Bayley, Nia and Ember, if you can!" Charlotte took that as a challenge and got to work, starting with a long, bottom-up lick to the front of Alexa's panties, which had abruptly interrupted her rant. The on-screen Queen of WWE threw in a few similar licks, before expertly removing the lace panties with only her mouth.  
"Wow Rousey, your pet has tricks, too? That's pretty good."  
"Well thank you. You know as well as anyone that I take a lot of pride in my work."  
"Yep, you trained her up real nice for me. She'll belong to me in no ti-", Alexa was once again cut off, mid-rant. This time, however, it was an absolute barrage of licking and sucking. Charlotte energetically used her tongue to satisfy Alexa, savoring every smell and, especially, every piquant taste mingled with her senses. Though She hated to admit it, Charlotte relished the taste of Alexa's womanhood; So much so that She considered it better tasting that Mistress Ronda. It was just so tart and delectable; She couldn't get enough. 

Usually, this would be the time where Alexa would begin to shoot her mouth off. The conventional disrespect that most dominatrix regularly enjoy. But, Charlotte's appreciation of Bliss' pungent flavor resulted in a full-scale bombardment of the smaller woman's vagina. Alexa tried to stand tall, but her knees soon began to weaken and She collapsed back onto the couch; Ronda watching on as her favorite submissive continued her excellent mouth work. With Alexa now spread on the couch, Charlotte could easily establish a heart-stopping rhythm that drove the smaller woman wild. First, plunging her tongue deep into Alexa's cunt, then teasing the clitoris on the way out. For the next ten minutes, this was the pace. In, out, in, out; reveling in each sweet, succulent taste as Little Miss Bliss got wetter and wetter. Closer and Closer. She could barely contain it. Alexa didn't normally come at all when a lesbian slut was eating her pussy. Of course, there had been some slip-ups, but She was traditionally a tough nut to crack. But here She was, at a complete loss for words. 

After a few minutes had passed, Ronda chimed in, completely enthralled with the abilities of her newest pet.  
"Come on Bliss, what are you waiting for? Cum. CUM! DO IT! DON'T HOLD IT BACK! THERE'S NOBODY HERE BUT US! JUST LET GO AND CUM!" Ronda demanded. Alexa did her best to retort, but She was too deep in sensuality for anything that came out of her mouth to be even remotely coherent. Charlotte kept her on the edge for some time, until Alexa managed to move her head; She looked down into Charlotte's eyes, and, with only a brief smile, demanded herself an orgasm of epic proportions. Charlotte Flair happily obliged, viciously sucking on the Goddess' clit, causing her eyes to widen and her mouth to drop. The next few moments became a blur for Alexa as She was struck with climatic bliss. The orgasm flooded her entire body; the shockwaves filling up inside of her and striking each nerve ending roughly like a tsunami. 

Both Charlotte and Ronda were impressed by sheer the amount of girlcum that poured of the petite dominatrix. The Queen happily slurped up whatever happened to land on her lips, mouth, tongue, and even face.  
"Oh my God, Bliss! You must've been holding back all that cum for a while!" Ronda complimented.  
"It tastes soooo good too. It's like, really good!" Charlotte chimed in. Ronda unexpectedly rushed over and kissed Charlotte deeply; the taller woman quickly easing into a passionate embrace. Just as suddenly, however, the two were pulled apart, as Ronda then took a long lick of Bliss' pussy for herself, not wanting to miss out on the taste of a lifetime. Ronda then licked her lips, as She too was impressed by the Goddess' brilliant flavor.  
"Whatcha think?" Alexa Bliss inquired semi-consciously.  
"Don't get a big head over it Bliss, but you taste pretty fuckin' great"  
"Is that so? Well you can enjoy it every day for the rest of your life, and all you gotta do is bend over and give that sweet, virgin ass to me." Alexa stated, now beginning to fully regain consciousness.  
"Not a chance, but Charlotte here, has pretty good ass herself. And I know for a fact, that She's desperate for somebody to fill it for her!" Ronda said expressively. 

Alexa stood up from the couch, now fully recovered from her orgasm. She reached for her bag and pulled out a large strapon dildo with a matching harness. After attaching the rubber phallus to the harness and putting on herself, Alexa then approached Charlotte Flair.  
"Turn around and take off this robe, I wanna see this tight little booty!"  
Charlotte obediently spun around, kicked off her heels, and dropped the emblematic robe. This quickly resulted in Alexa taking Charlotte by the hair and bending the blonde whore over the couch. She then proceeded to spank the toned ass in front of her until it was beet red. All the while, Charlotte moaned in pleasure, clearly masochistically. 

"Hey Rousey, do you plan on twiddling your thumbs all night, or do you want a piece of this?" Alexa asked imperatively.  
"Sure Bliss, take a seat. Let me show how a true domme takes control." Ronda replied, shoving Bliss to the side. Rousey wasted no time either, effectively removing Charlotte's panties in one fell swoop. To Bliss's surprise, Charlotte was already harboring a rather large butt plug which, of course, was slowly removed and reinserted, this time into Charlotte's drooling mouth. The Queen quickly sucked the plug dry, then effectively spit it out. Ronda then demanded Charlotte to unhook her bra, an order that the muscular submissive immediately obeyed, her massive breasts demanding attention from the other two women. With Charlotte now perfectly nude, Ronda Rousey began what would be the first assault on the tall blonde's tight asshole that night. She slowly inserted her index finger into the Queen's narrow orifice and moved it in and out but never truly gaining a rhythm, as each time She'd start to establish one, another finger would be inserted. First one, then two, then three; Charlotte's most private hole swallowed every one with little more than a wad of spit here and there to use as lube. All the while moaning like a true anal slut. After a few minutes, Charlotte was relaxed enough to add a fourth finger and Rousey did so, finally obtaining some momentum. Once the pace was quickened, and Charlotte was loose enough, Ronda added her thumb and pushed forward, shoving her entire hand in the Queen's bowels. Howls of both pain and pleasure echoed throughout the room. 

"Wow, She really does have tricks! None of mine can even take MY whole hand, let alone yours. You really are a natural buttslut aren't you Flair," Alexa asked inquisitively, taking the Queen's left breast into her hand and squeezing its nipple aggressively. Ronda thrust her arm as deep as it would go, which was about a quarter of the way up her forearm. She held it there, just holding Charlotte's anal cavity wide open until She began to feel it tighten around her arm. The Queen attempted to control herself, to keep herself from going over the edge. But, following a swift smack of the right cheek, Ronda discharged her limb. An upset Charlotte looked back at the dominant woman and batted her eyelashes, hoping for anything to fill the emptiness of her back door. Her prayers were soon answered, as, after only a few seconds, Alexa filled Charlotte's gaping hole with her strapon cock. 

Wasting no time, Alexa brutally pushed forward, showing no remorse for Flair or her hole. Luckily for everyone involved, Charlotte was a massive anal fucktoy, as evidenced by her ability to take an entire fist in her ass. Her holy passage showed no resistance at all; Alexa easily working her entire cock that starving hole. 

With her anal "warm-up" all but completed, Charlotte relaxed and warmly welcomed what should've been a foreign object into her ass. But, at this point, girlcock wasn't a foreign thing. Charlotte knew that a dominant woman's strapon dick belonged in her ass. If anything, She needed them in her ass. It was an addiction; a craving that had no substitute and something that was completely uncontrollable. 

Bliss thrust in and out of Charlotte, making sure to drive her girlcock into the deepest depths of Charlotte's orifice with each entry. The soft rubber dick continuously invaded and filled her back door, causing Charlotte to throw her head back as She began to lose herself in sexual pleasure. Each time the strapon crashed into her rectum, She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper. Not a single second could pass without the Queen filling the hotel room with her deafening moans. Deeper and deeper Alexa probed as Charlotte began to fade from reality. Sensing the tall blonde's impending orgasm, the Goddess stopped and removed her dick, causing Charlotte to whine in agony. 

"What's wrong Char? Huh slut?" Alexa asked redundantly; Charlotte looking back like a heart-broken puppy.  
"Use your words, bitch! Tell me what you want!"  
"I want your cock back in my ass."  
"What was that? I'm sorry Char but you're gonna have to beg a little bit harder if you want me to stuff this pretty little hole of yours! C'mon Flair! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! FUCKIN' TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE!"  
"I NEED YOUR COCK IN MY ASS! I NEED IT MORE THAN ANYTHING! EVEN MORE THAN THE FUCKING AIR THAT WE BREATHE! PLEASE FUCK MY ASS AND MAKE ME CUM!"  
"Oh, so you wanna cum? That's it? Well, ya know, I don't that's something I can do for you since you don't belong to me and all. Maybe you wanna take over from here, Rousey?"  
"Quit playin' fuckin' games Bliss. Our little anal addict here begged very nicely for YOU to make her cum. So, do it. Go ahead Bliss, I'll allow it." Ronda answered.  
"For the record, I was just messing around. After all, I know your pet could never pass up on the opportunity to be brought to orgasm by a true domme. That being said, I think it's time. But Char, if you want it, you're gonna have to earn it!" Alexa yanked the larger woman from her bent-over position and took a seat on the couch.  
"If you wanna cum, then you're gonna have to do it yourself." Alexa said as the Queen began to straddle the Goddess. She quickly impaled herself on Alexa's rubber cock.

Charlotte began to slam her ass up and down as Alexa fondled the massive pair of breasts in front of her. It didn't take long for Charlotte to once again allow her lust to consume her. Even with Alexa's lower body staying almost completely still, the feeling of fucking herself was just too much for her to bear.  
"Wow Bliss, you sure know you're way around an asshole don't you?" Rousey asked facetiously.  
"Mmm you've got no idea how long I've wanted this, Rousey! Did you know that Charlotte was the one who took my anal cherry when I first signed? Way back when She was still pretending to be an Alpha. Now look at you Char! You're a hopeless buttslut; getting closer and closer to riding out an orgasm from me. The one you used to use! DO YOU REMEMBER THAT CHARLOTTE!?" Alexa ranted.  
"Hey, chill the fu-", Rousey began but was quickly interrupted by "her" favorite pet.  
"YES! OH GOD YES I REMEMBER!"  
"My, my. Look at you now! You're gonna cum soon aren't you?" Alexa teased.  
"YES!" Charlotte immediately responded.  
"GO! Cum bitch! Yeah, grind it out!"

With no further instructions needed, Charlotte slammed her ass down and started furiously grinding on the Goddess' girlcock. The rubber phallus smashed into every inch of Charlotte's anal cavity; the tall blonde began to feel the satisfaction invade all of the nooks and crannies throughout her body. The pleasure swelled and swelled until it was far too much to abide.  
"Ohmigod… OH GOD! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK I'M CUMMING!"  
"Mmmn YEAH THAT'S RIGHT FLAIR! CUM! CUM!!!!"

Charlotte spasmed violently as She came; the girlcum pouring out of her neglected womanhood. Ronda, filled with jealousy, dragged her pet from the diminutive domme's cock and threw her to the ground on all fours.  
"Hey, what the-", Alexa piped up, but was swiftly silenced by the former UFC domme.  
"You had your turn, Bliss. Now, it's time I show you how to REALLY top a bitch. In one fell swoop, the large rubber strapon that was attached to Ronda's waist flew swiftly into the gaping hole of her most precious treasure. Ignoring any kind of foreplay, Ronda wasted no time punishing the tall blonde's hungry ass. Since She had very little time to recover from her previous orgasm, it didn't take Charlotte long to get back on the edge, especially with the ferocious pace that the former UFC Bantamweight Women's champion was going at. After only a few minutes of devastating thrusts, Charlotte came again. She came several times, in fact; her face falling to the floor as She no longer had the strength to hold herself up.

Ronda slowly ripped the rubber phallus out of Charlotte, smiling deviously as She did so.  
"Ya see that, Bliss? That's how ya do it! That's how ya make a buttslut cum! Isn't that right Char?"  
Ronda did not get a response from her sub. Instead, Charlotte dropped her jaw and allowed her mouth to hang open, awaiting her master to feed her the buttcream covered girlcock. Once her mouth was filled, Charlotte quickly sucked Ronda's strapon dry, before collapsing onto the floor again once her mouth was empty.  
"So well trained! Good girl! She belongs to me, Bliss! Now and Forever!" Ronda gloated. A now re-dressed Alexa snapped back quickly, "You'll see soon enough, Rousey. I want you to keep in mind that just under an hour ago, I gave that slut on the ground there the orgasm of a lifetime. Yeah, you'll see. She'll belong to me, along with the rest of the worthless bitches in the WWE! INCLUDING YOU! I will be the alpha female of the WWE, and you and all the other buttsluts will be bowing down to me!"  
"Whatever you say, Bliss. Well, I think we're done here, you can get the fuck outta my hotel room now." 

"Oh yeah, I was just seeing myself out, but, uhh, one thing before I go!" Alexa stopped at the door and turned around, before reaching into her purse. From inside of it, She pulled out a shiny, pink dog collar. Embroidered on the front, in hot pink sparkles, was "#9" written in cursive.  
"Hey Char, I had this made for you! It's yours! When you want it, just gimme a call, okay?" As Alexa finished her audacious comment, Ronda, now absolutely pissed, charged the door as the Goddess, Alexa Bliss scurried off towards the hotel lobby. Given the current hour, Alexa decided to get a room for herself for the night, so She could return to her home safely the next day.


	2. Liv Morgan Couldn't Believe it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa Bliss challenges another shameless sub, one who's very familiar with Charlotte Flair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not intended for those under the age of 18. This is an original story and I make no money from having written it. It also takes place in October, 2018. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

The Staples Center was completely quiet, save for a few voices from executives, and the occasional footstep from the various crew that remained present. Monday Night Raw had ended about an hour ago, and almost all of the talent had already set out to Bakersfield for tomorrow's Raw brand house show. Though the Women's locker room was nearly empty, many boisterous sounds echoed from inside it. They were sounds of intense sexual pleasure and they were coming from Charlotte Flair, who was once again being used by her new domme, Alexa Bliss. 

"How did I get to be this lucky," Charlotte thought to herself, turning her head ever so slightly to cast a swift gaze on the pink leash that was connected to her personalized "#9" collar. 

Though some wouldn't necessarily consider her lucky, the multi-time women's champion felt that She must've been blessed. She slowly plucked her face from the cold, concrete locker room floor to steal a glance at her new domme, the Goddess of WWE, Alexa Bliss. The Goddess quickly put Charlotte back in her place, reaching her stubby leg over and shoving the Queen's face back to the floor with her foot. Alexa pressed her foot down hard; sliding her massive twelve-inch strapon cock in and out of her newest sub's desirous ass; that tight hole gripping the rubber phallus like a vice. Ripples scattered across Charlotte's toned cheeks each time it met with Alexa's juicy thighs. The strapon was already completely engulfed in Charlotte's genetically superior ass cream, which allowed her domme's cock to glide swiftly into the deepest depths of her anal cavity. In fact, in the last few weeks, her gaping asshole had become a familiar sight for Alexa. Ever since that fateful night in Ronda Rousey's hotel room, Alexa had buttfucked Charlotte every day, taking every chance She could to prove that She was WWE's superior alpha female. 

"Mmmmm, fuck yeah, bitch! Whose hole is this, 9? Who does this bitch hole belong to again?" Alexa asked redundantly.

"It's yours, my Goddess! All yours!" 

"That's right, slut, and don't you forget it!"

With a harsh slap to the Queen's butt, Alexa began to pick up her thrusting pace. Each time the Goddess slammed her length into that cavernous hole, Charlotte fell deeper and deeper into a hypnotic state, and with that, came more and more ass cream emanating from the multi-time women's champion. For a massive anal whore like Charlotte Flair, just getting her butthole filled is enough to drive her mad with lust. But when it was her Goddess doing the filling, She just couldn't control herself. 

Alexa gave her submissive one more massive thrust, before finally repositioning her foot back to the floor. She left her rubber cock buried deep within; taking a moment to reach over and grope Charlotte's massive, enhanced breasts through her red, sparkled wrestling top. Charlotte couldn't feel it, though. The only thing She could feel was her cock-addicted ass getting stuffed to the brim. Alexa slowly unsheathed her cock and popped it out, knocking the Queen out of her trance in the process.

"Hold it open for me, 9! I wanna see your gape! Make it gape for me, slut!" Alexa demanded. Charlotte instinctively pulled her ass cheeks apart, giving her Goddess a perfect view of not only her gape but also her soaking, untouched pussy. 

"Fuck that's hot. Your pussy is just aching, isn't it? It's calling out to me; begging for attention. You want me to fuck that tight, wet pussy too, don'tcha 9?" Charlotte simply nodded, which prompted Alexa to smack her sub's muscular ass once again, leaving a vivid, red hand mark on the taller woman's bottom. 

"Use your words bitch! Tell me what you want!"

"Could you please fuck this pussy, my Goddess? Please fuck me and make me cum like only you can!" 

"That's more like it. Now, go into my bag and fetch me the biggest buttplug in there." Alexa ordered, motioning to the other side of the locker room. Fully aware and proud of her place, Charlotte crawled over to Alexa's bag. She took her time, knowing her Goddess was enjoying the view She was getting; that tight, toned ass swaying back and forth every time She pressed forward. As She progressed, Charlotte Flair left a trail of pussy juice behind her, further proving how badly She wanted her snatch to get destroyed. 

When She arrived at the black duffel bag, She quickly sifted through all the items to find the six-inch-long, four-inch-wide buttplug that Alexa had referred to. She took the metal toy into her mouth and returned to her master. On arrival, Alexa took the plug from her mouth and instructed her to stand and bend. Charlotte obliged with an almost pathetic quickness, pulling her near-naked body from the chilly tile flooring; the only clothing worn being the aforementioned wrestling top, along with her boots, embezzled with her signature "CF" logo on the sides. They soon followed the rest of her gear, however, as #9 took the chance to remove them, allowing her firm, full breasts to flow freely. Her small, pink nipples rose to attention, a combination of immense arousal and frigid air driving them mad. 

Now completely nude, Charlotte bent over and dug her long, pink nails into her ass, giving her Goddess complete access to her entire body. Alexa slipped the plug into her sub's awaiting asshole; that starving orifice gobbling the entire length effortlessly. The alpha female then took a seat on the closest metal bench, instructing her slave to follow behind.

The cold steel pressed against her gorgeous bubble butt and with it came a chilly sensation that shot up between her shoulder blades. But She regained her composure, using the unbreakable confidence She was known for to push through and continue playing with her helpless slave. Charlotte Flair straddled her mistress, her long, definitive legs hanging to the sides of the smaller woman.

The leaking pussy juices of the Nature Girl covered Alexa's juicy thighs, sliding along her smooth, porcelain skin dropping to the concrete floor below them, slowly forming a small puddle. This was something the Goddess was proud to see as It proved that Charlotte was her property. Naturally, an ass whore like Charlotte would jump to whichever domme pummeled their butt the hardest. But the unbridled desperation of Charlotte's pussy proved that all of her bitch holes belonged to the Goddess. And as the massive dildo slipped inside, the look on Charlotte's face became further evidence of that. Her eyes glazed and her mouth wide open. 

Alexa slowly directed the strapon, allowing Charlotte's tight box to adjust to her size. Flair dropped her lower half down, following the pace her Goddess had set for her. Once She had taken the majority of her domme's length, She rose back up, before slamming herself back onto it. Each stroke further coated the rubber phallus in Charlotte's juices as it glistened brightly despite the rather dim lighting. Charlotte focused solely on riding on her Goddess' cock, and, in the process, failed to notice Alexa ravenously devouring her large breasts, giving each enhanced gem the proper amount of attention.

Alexa loved every part of this. Dominating women was something that Little Miss Bliss loved to do, but, She preferred to dominate large, muscular women, none more than Charlotte Flair. She understood why Ronda had latched on to the Queen so quickly, and why She took losing her so hard. Charlotte was the perfect cock sleeve. An anal whore of glorious proportions, who was willing to service her master at a moment's notice, under any circumstance. But that realization also came with understanding. An understanding of why Ronda Rousey made that dreaded agreement with her in the first place. Ronda had aimed to prove that She was the most dominant woman in wrestling and that Alexa could never live up to her. At that moment, something clicked in her mind. A thought of pure disdain for her rival, the woman She would eventually topple to become the sole alpha of WWE. Alexa unleashed this rage, using it to batter Charlotte's desperate snatch. 

The drastic change of pace caught the Queen off guard, sending shockwaves of unprepared satisfaction throughout her body, starting from her abdomen and shooting up. Her pulsating clit was evidence of her satisfaction. Alexa continued to buck her hips at an alarming rate, slapping the massive tits in front of her over and over again as She did so, before changing her target to Flair's toned ass. Her cock slipped in and out of her newest pet at an immense velocity, and the intense feeling of having both of her holes filled became too much for Charlotte.  
Though She continued to impale herself on Alexa's cock out of instinct, there wasn't a single conscious thought in her mind. Charlotte's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her holes tightened further, her ass first followed closely by her slit. She came hard and fast, pathetically convulsing as her sweat-plastered face donned a look of pure ecstasy. Beginning to regain her senses, Charlotte unsheathed the cock and took a seat next to her Goddess on the bench, however, Alexa stood up moments after. Charlotte attempted to take her Goddess' cock into her mouth but was given a harsh slap to the face for her troubles, causing her to withdraw.

"You need to learn how to control yourself, slut! Next time, you better fucking remember who you are. #9 belongs to me, and She doesn't decide when She cums. I do! Have I made myself clear?" Alexa ranted

"Yes, my Goddess," Charlotte replied obediently and succinctly.  
"Now, hurry up and get yourself together. We're going to the hotel." Alexa stated, throwing a duffel bag in the Queen's direction before walking towards her own. But, as Charlotte sifted through the carryall, the locker room doom creaked open. In popped Liv Morgan, completely aghast by the sight in front of her.

"What the fuck? My Queen, w- what are you doing?" She exclaimed, every word saturated in her thick Jersey accent. Liv stared furiously at Charlotte Flair, the woman who had been her domme since her first day in NXT. 

Way back in 2014, when Liv first signed with the WWE, Charlotte was the one tasked by management to show the new female signees around the Performance Center. She was just a budding domme at the time, and She used the young, insecure women as tools to grow her sexual repertoire. Of course, Charlotte wasn't the strongest top, and many of them moved on to stronger women like Paige, Becky Lynch, and Asuka, among others. However, there were a few who stayed by her side, driven by a fealty for the Queen they admired. For Liv, Charlotte wasn't just her dominant, She was her reason for existing, and seeing her queen, kneeling before a girl cock tore her whole world to shreds. 

"Oh, hi Liv, I thought you would've been in Bakersfield by now," Alexa retorted after Liv's question had briefly hung in silence. Morgan staggered around the entrance of the room as She thought hard about her response.

"A few of us girls went out for some drinks after the show. I looked around for you, my Queen, but I couldn't find you. Eventually, I got worried and decided to come back and look around again. I wanted to spend some time with you but apparently, you were too busy betraying me!" Liv exclaimed, snapping at her former domme in a rage-fueled confusion.

"She has not betrayed you, Liv. Charlotte here, who I've affectionately renamed #9, is only showing her true colors. This was who She was always meant to be, so I'm effectively helping her live her best life. 9, tell her how great your new lease on life has been!"

Charlotte almost immediately responded, "My Goddess is the best thing that ever happened to me, Liv! I'm sorry you think I betrayed you, but this is for the best. I'm #9 and I've never been happier, and honestly, I think you would be a perfect #10. Don't you agree, my Goddess?"

"You know what, that's a good idea 9. How 'bout it Liv? Worship me as your Goddess and I'll give that perfect little ass of yours everything that it deserves" 

"Do it, Liv! Once She sticks her cock in your butt, you'll belong to her forever, " Charlotte exclaimed, embracing her Goddess' leg in the process. 

"If I were to submit to someone else, it would be a real top, like Ronda, not you," Liv explained bluntly.  
"Oh, her? The girl who I stole your precious Queen from? She's nothing compared to me!" Alexa said, shaking off her sub as She pressed forward slowly. Charlotte crawled closely behind. With each step Bliss took, Liv matched it with a backpedal of her own, until She had no more space to move. She crashed into the lockers and it was all too late for the self-proclaimed "juvenile delinquent". She tried to escape, but Alexa shoved her into the lockers before tucking her hair behind her ear. Alexa caressed Liv's beautiful face for a few moments.

"Relax, Liv," Alexa said, putting on her most soothing voice.

"I-I-" Liv tried to talk but was cut off by Little Miss Bliss.

"Shh, Liv. Just relax. You know, I normally would never be this forceful when trying to get someone such as yourself to submit. But you, little Liv, made the mistake of comparing that worthless UFC slut, to me. I didn't break your precious Queen, but I was the one to make her realize that her only purpose in life was to be a sheath for girl cock. My sheath. My cocksleeve! And…. I find the idea of you and your former top being co-cocksleeves rather poetic. So I'm-" 

"Lexi-" Liv cut her off again, trying one last time to get herself out of this situation. 

"No no no, Liv, don't speak. You can argue all you want, but I know you want this too!" Alexa said while grabbing two handfuls of Liv's thick behind through her black Nike leggings. All the while, the New Jersey native stayed silent, only letting out one small gasp from the initial contact. Though it had startled her, She didn't try to fight back.  
"Ohhh yes, pretty little Liv, you have the most perfect butt, don't you? So delectable, just made for fucking. You like, getting your butt fucked, don't you Liv? Tell me!"

"Y-yes, I do," Liv responded bashfully, still uncomfortable in her current situation. 

"Ohh Liv, tell me how long it's been since you've been fucked senseless! How desperate your little hole must be, wanting only to be filled but quietly being ignored. And you, like the loyal servant, would never dream of pleasuring yourself without your Queen's permission. Tell me how long it's been, Liv?" Alexa asked seductively, continuing to explore the pink-haired girl's rear-end.

"It's- it's been weeks. It's been so long," Liv said in response.

"You poor thing! I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Alexa assured with a snap of her fingers. Hearing the snap, Charlotte immediately turned around, stuck her ass in the air, pulled her cheeks apart, and waited for her Goddess to make the next move. Finally letting go of Liv's tantalizing body, Alexa reached down and slowly plucked the buttplug from Charlotte's asshole. Inch by inch, the metal slid out, and with it, came a bevy of moans from #9. Eventually, the toy popped out, covered in an excessive amount of ass cream.  
"I'm not a rapist. I don't force anybody to do something they don't want to. So, Liv, it's decision time! Do you want to go on living the miserable life you lead, or do you want to live your best life?"

The room went completely silent. It appeared as though Liv was truly contemplating the ultimatum that had been given to her. She thought about how sad and pathetic She felt over the last few weeks. For someone like Liv, getting her butt filled was just as, if not more important than eating. Liv was starving, and the temptation in front of her was far too much for her to ignore. She looked Alexa in the eyes, before looking down at the large strapon that was still strapped to her waist. For just a few moments, her sights were locked and no matter how hard She tried, She couldn't break her gaze. Ass cream dripped from the glistening metal of the butt plug and dropped to the concrete floor below. The vast silence gave Alexa every indication She needed, once again approaching and subsequently stalking her prey. Liv Morgan's famished asshole twitched as the dominant woman moved in for the kill; once again forcing her into the steel lockers. Alexa looked deeply into her dark brown eyes before asking seductively, "Tell me what you want, Liv." 

"I want to live my best life," Liv answered back at once. 

"Oh, I know you do. Trust me, this is a decision that you won't regret. Now go on, open up for me," Alexa gleamed as She tapped on the shameless sub's chin with her index finger. Liv opened her mouth, the Goddess soon filling it with the toy in her hand. The length and girth was nothing for Liv, as She easily fit the entirety of it into her mouth. She'd deep-throated monstrously large strapons before, so taking five or six inches was a walk in the park. Liv puckered her lips around the plug, bobbing her head ever so slightly, before cleansing the toy of the juices it held. Once Alexa was entirely sure that Liv had cleaned it completely, She removed it and re-inserted it into Charlotte's ass. 

"You're such a good girl, Liv. And good girls deserve a good name. So, tonight, you will become #10. You will belong to me, and only me. Your holes are now, or rather, will become, my holes. Are we clear?"

"Yes. I belong to you my Goddess. I won't give my holes to anyone else," Liv answered faithfully. 

"Good. Now, time for the fun stuff. Go ahead and get on all fours." Liv immediately complied. It was obvious that She'd been in this position before. She'd even faced away from Alexa, giving her new domme an amazing look at her big, beautiful butt, which, unfortunately, was still encased in cotton-lycra. 

"9, you came without permission earlier, and since I'm in such a good mood, I'll go easy on you. Your punishment starts…. now, with you, preparing my brand new slut for me. Now get to it bitch, we don't have all night," Alexa instructed. Charlotte took her orders very seriously, first starting by helping Liv out of her white bralette, allowing her gorgeous, perky breasts to hang freely, before starting on her ass. Charlotte took each side of her former bottom's waistband and pulled it down, revealing that perfect booty, christened with a lacy pink thong that just barely covered her juicy pussy lips. The panties were completely soaked in Liv's heavenly juices. Charlotte wasted little time pulling them down, revealing her bare femininity in all of its glory.

"Go ahead, 9. Get that pretty little asshole ready for my cock!" Alexa demanded. The Queen wasted no time, licking her chops before inserting her tongue into her former slave's butt. Liv gasped loudly, but it wasn't one of pain or suffering, even though it was extremely tight. It was a gasp of relief. After several agonizing weeks, her poor, untouched butthole was finally getting some attention, and, fortunately enough, it was from the woman who knew that hole better than anyone. Sure enough, Charlotte slipped her tongue in and hit every spot during her anal exploration. The Nature Girl was well aware of her task, so She didn't waste any time building up the saliva in her mouth and unloading it with several sensual licks. 

"That's right! Get it nice and wet for my cock! Mmmmm fuck yeah! Nice and wet. And please, 9, enjoy the taste of that sweet, sweet ass while you can, because part two of your punishment is about to come into effect. Once little Liv here is all lubed up, you will sit and watch as I destroy her precious hole. Ohh yeah, you will watch only; no touching us or yourself," Alexa ranted, proud of herself for the power She held over the other two women. 

"Oh please use my slutty hole! I need it soooooo bad! I-I- OH FUCK!" Liv stuttered as Charlotte continued her backdoor assault, slipping her tongue inside and out. Normally, a basic tongue fucking would be nothing more than a warm-up for a buttslut like Liv Morgan. But, after weeks and weeks of unwanted abstinence, even the simplest of touches was driving her wild. The wetness of her former Queen's tongue tickled each sensitive nerve-ending, and in doing so, brought her extremely close to orgasm. Charlotte could feel the younger girl's fuckhole getting tighter and tighter around her. But, unlike her previous mistress, Liv was well-trained; a seasoned pro when it came to holding off orgasms. She was well aware that She would only be allowed to cum when her Goddess deemed it acceptable. So, She shook off the potential; staying completely focused despite intense pleasure emanating from her bum. 

"You see that? Huh, 9? You see that!? She was so close to cumming, but, like a good girl, She stopped herself. Because She knows that her orgasms belong to me, just the rest of her! Isn't that right?"

"Yes! Oh, fuck yes! Ohhh, shiiiiit it feels soooo fuckin' good!" Liv screamed out as Charlotte picked up the pace. 

Somehow, though, as her potential climax faded, her desperation grew. The longer this oral attack went on, the more Liv wished She could replace Charlotte's soft, fleshy tongue with Alexa's hard rubber cock. She wanted to beg for it, right then and there but was well aware that She had no choice in the matter, so She kept quiet. That decision was in the hands of the Goddess. Liv knew that sooner or later, Alexa would grow tired of simply watching from the sideline. Sure enough, after several more minutes of excruciating intensity, Alexa Bliss became impatient.

"Whatcha think 9, is She ready for my cock?" Alexa asked hungrily.

"I think She's as ready as She'll ever be my Goddess.

"I would agree, She seems to be well prepared. But, you've been around the block, Liv, you know how this goes. If you want this cock, you're gonna have to beg for it. Tell me how much you want it; how much you need it," Alexa implored. 

Liv Morgan hesitated briefly. Finally, the moment had come; She had already stated that She accepted Bliss as her mistress but now was the moment of truth. Once that cock slipped in, there would be no going back. She looked behind her, stealing a succinct stare at Charlotte, before changing her sights to the who had replaced her; this continued, her gaze roaming between the two. She thought about the last few weeks, how empty her asshole had been. The worst feeling an anal-addicted slut could ever have, and something She never wanted again.  
Mind-wandering, Liv Morgan felt her asshole twitch and wink, and it was at that moment that She realized what was truly important. Not her loyalty to Charlotte and definitely how She felt about the Amazonian blonde. No, Liv decided to put herself above Charlotte and chose the momentous bum-fucking that Alexa Bliss had promised her. So, after clearing her throat, Liv Morgan from Elmwood Park, New Jersey audibly made her life-altering decision known.

"Alexa, my Goddess, I want your cock. I- I fuckin' need your cock! I need it so bad, I can't fuckin' bear it! My hole is calling out to you! It's beggin' you to make it yours! Please, please, please! I'll do anything! I'll worship you for the rest of my worthless life! Just please fill me up, " Liv begged shamelessly. Alexa simply nodded in response, before shoving #9 to the side and taking position behind her newest sub, ripping Liv's remaining clothes off as She did so. She placed the tip of her cock at the entrance and pushed forward. Though neither of the other women could see it, the look on Liv's face was priceless. Her visage gleamed with pure ecstasy and reprieve as if the weight of the world had lifted off her shoulders.  
Her anal cavity slowly widened and adjusted to Alexa's monumental dimensions. 

Only the first few inches had been inserted, and already She felt like She wanted to cum. Liv, of course, never even considered that notion. More and more strapon cock filled up the rear and this slow, methodical form of torture was right up both of their alleys. Alexa adored the build-up; to make the desire grow and grow, until orgasm was the only option, so long as She dictated when it happened. On the opposite end, Liv preferred this style as opposed to just getting her hole destroyed from the onset. She loved for her domme to accumulate a nice, steady rhythm before reaching a lovely crescendo. Normally the first several minutes were marked with pain but, getting fucked like this minimized the pain and maximized the pleasure.

Liv's eyes, those two sparkling moonstones, widened as the two women connected, the entirety of the Goddess' dildo now lodged in her voluptuous backside. The sultry sound of smacking flesh filled the room, before soon being replaced by deafening moans of gratification. For Liv, having her ass filled, at long last was like returning home from a long prison sentence. At this moment, nothing could make her happier, save for an anal orgasm.

Her breath became heavy and her muscles tensed as her face dropped to the floor; her arms were no longer fit to support her. She used them instead to reach back and pry her ass cheeks apart, giving her new Goddess full access to her cock-addicted butt. Alexa then retracted, causing the younger woman to tremble wildly. 

Just as the tip was about to slip out, however, Alexa thrust her hips forward again. She kept this pace, officially beginning the ass fucking; bucking her hips slowly but with a profound vigor. Every ounce of strength She could muster loaded each thrust. Each skin-on-skin collision sounded like the firing of a double-barrel shotgun. Her cock glided throughout the ex-Riott Squad member's burgeoning asshole; Alexa specifically thrusting in an upward motion to hit the deepest depths of the anal cavity in front of her. Throttling her orifice at an uncharted magnitude. It was unlike anything Liv had felt in her life; levels of aggressiveness and passion She didn't even know existed. She'd never been fucked this hard by anyone, not even her Queen, and her flooding vagina was all the proof She needed that Alexa Bliss was the real deal 

Liv Morgan's soft, golden skin rippled as it was bombarded by collisions from Alexa's succulent gams. Garnering supreme focus, Bliss clenched a handful of the vibrant locks in front of her. All the while, Liv stayed perfectly still, relishing this joyous moment; relishing the thick cock engulfed by her ass. The feeling of being filled that She'd become addicted to over the years; the sensation that She'd become dependent on. For Liv Morgan, getting fucked by powerful, commanding women was what made life worth living. That same feeling spread throughout her entire body. And the intensity of the pleasure only continued to grow inexorably. Minutes passed, and no matter how hard She tried, Liv just couldn't control herself, opting to hand the reigns of thought to her Goddess. Liv instead focused solely on how good it felt to get her ass stuffed again and how She wanted to keep the feeling alive. That incredible focus led to the rose-tinted bombshell going completely blank in her cocklust. 

Not even the loss of that same feeling could pull her out of that captivating daze. Alexa swiftly smacked that jiggling booty before allowing her cock to slip out, leaving Liv's most sacred hole a gaping mess. What was once just a tiny sphincter had become a cavernous tunnel, wide beyond belief; the sheer size of it shocking even Alexa, who had seen some pretty spacious assholes in her time. Ass cream came oozing out of the whore's worn-out hole and slowly but surely, dripped down her thigh. Said ass cream happened to catch the attention of a certain someone, one who had developed quite the taste for it in recent weeks.

That someone was Charlotte, who watched on with a look of jealousy. Bitterness and envy consumed her at that moment. The Queen stared openly at Liv's drooling asshole, licking her lips and hoping for another taste by the end of the night. She was not content with sitting on the sideline. No, both her bitch holes had been filled earlier in the night. What She really craved was ass cream. The sugary and savory flavor of another girl's wrecked bum. Bliss was well-aware of 9's little obsession, which is exactly why Alexa picked this simple punishment for her. It took away what She loved the most to hand out a lesson that any submissive should already know: Don't cum until you're told to. Little Miss Bliss resumed the butt-fucking at the original, sensual pace before gradually increasing again. Shoving the entire length into that awaiting booty in one motion. 

Amazingly enough, Liv's previously gaping managed to tighten up again, of course leading to a compliment smoothly delivered by an impressed Alexa, "Holy shit! Did you feel that? Your butt just wrapped itself around my cock again! Your hole is amazing, 10, it was just made to be made to be fucked!" Liv wanted to tell her that She already knew that, but only some of her motor skills were active. Any kind of speech simply came out as incomprehensible moans of pleasure. 

Alexa looked to her left, taking note of the despondent Queen that sat there, "Oh 9, if only you hadn't been such a bad girl, you could've gotten a taste of this oh so precious fuck hole. But, you broke the rules, and for that, you must pay the price. You could've helped me make this stupid bimbo cum. To be honest, I don't need your help anyway. Look at her, 9. She can't take much more of this. You're gonna cum soon, aren't you?" Alexa asked. 

"Yeah oooooh shit yeah I'm gonna cum soon if you- mmmm if you keep fucking me so good my Goddess!" Liv responded, clearly lost in sensual bliss.  
"You've been here before, so you should know what you have to do to cum, right? You need to tell me what I want to hear!" Alexa inquired vaguely. But, Liv knew what She meant. Begging. The only way She would get authorization to cum was by begging for it. To authenticate the fact that She'd accepted Alexa Bliss and would do anything for her. To prove to both the women in the room that She was now #10, and would remain #10 for the rest of her career. Liv made her decision without thinking. Thinking wasn't necessary in this situation, allowing her instincts to guide her instead. 

"Ahh FUCK! I belong to you! I fuckin' belong to you, my Goddess! I'll do anything! I'll be 10, I'll be whoever you ask me to be! Just PLEASE make me cum!" Liv cried out shamelessly as her asshole tightened further than before.

"Mmmm, that's good shit, 10. Just tell me one more thing. Just answer one more question to get that sweet release that you so desperately crave! Who is the alpha female of the WWE! Is it that wannabe-top UFC cunt? Or is it me, your brand-spanking-new Goddess of WWE?" 

"It's you! It's you! You! You! You!" Liv screamed out over and over at the top of her lungs. Having heard what was to be believed as the correct answer, Alexa pulled no punches, grabbing and pulling Liv up into an alluring 90-degree angle position. Little Miss Bliss ramped up the intensity one last time, that long, rubber faux-cock gliding in and out of Liv's worn out shithole several times per second. 

"Throw this big, gorgeous booty back on my cock while I fuck you, slut! GO! GOOOOO! MAKE YOURSELF CUM WHORE!!!" Alexa demanded as Liv closely followed the instructions She'd been given. Moving her hips in the opposite direction as her new mistress, "10" almost immediately came, the extra force her movements added just enough to give her what She wanted. Liv Morgan's climax was long and powerful, backed by a fierceness that She initially deemed impossible. Her Goddess let go of her arms, allowing her to collapse and spasm onto the floor in a pool of her juices. 

Alexa thought about ordering her to clean her cock but opted against it since they were all tired and still had a two-hour drive to get to the next town. So, instead, She allowed Charlotte to clean it, the unabashed slave instantly sucking it dry and thanking her Goddess for her forgiveness. 

"How does our new friend's butt taste, 9?" Alexa asked.  
"Mmmm it's super yummy! So tasty!" She responded.

"That's good! Now, 10, what do you say?" 

"Thank you 9. And thank you, too, my Goddess, for that amazing orgasm," Liv answered, finally catching her breath.

"You're quite welcome. Now c'mon girls get dressed, Bakersfield awaits!" Alexa informed cheerfully. The women, two subs, and their powerful domme, dressed and entered the parking lot. All the while, Alexa thought confidently about the situation She had found herself in. In the last few weeks, Ronda Rousey, the so-called “alpha of WWE” hadn’t collected any new slaves while She had gathered two, one of which formerly belonged to the “superior” woman. 

“I’m gaining on you, bitch!” Alexa thought to herself. “Pretty soon, I’ll be the most dominant woman in this company and I’ll celebrate by taking your ass for myself!” The determination flared up inside of her; the burning passion to become the number-one alpha evident to anyone who knew her. With this mindset consuming her, Alexa led her dynamic duo of sluts into her silver BMW 3 Series and towards Bakersfield, the trio fully prepared for tomorrow’s house show.


	3. Toni Storm Accepts the Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a UK tour, Bliss has a run-in with Toni Storm, the NXT UK alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not intended for those under the age of 18. This is an original story and I make no money from having written it. It also takes place in early 2019. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

The audio blared out loudly as Alexa Bliss gawked earnestly at the backstage monitor, a sadistic smile sweeping across her face. Her gaze was so transfixed on the screen; nothing could break her focus. That's because the image She was seeing was that of Australian beauty and reigning NXT UK Women's Champion, Toni Storm. Or specifically, the large round mounds of swaying flesh that was Toni's delicious bubble butt. Yes, the biggest booty in all of NXT UK had captured the attention of the Goddess and, as always, Alexa was determined to make it hers. Alexa was under the impression that if She didn't, then her rival, Ronda Rousey would, and that definitely couldn't happen. Rousey was already considered the alpha female of WWE and topping the alpha female of NXT UK would drive this mere assumption closer to becoming a reality. A widely accepted fact that Alexa refused to ever let come to fruition. 

Even though She was technically in WWE's "developmental system", Toni was one of the best young wrestlers the company had to offer, something She proved by the faith they had shown. WWE was well aware of her talent and the unlimited potential She possessed. That's why they allowed her, one of the biggest stars of the UK brand, to join the Monday Night Raw brand's tour of the United Kingdom. Tonight, the tour brought them to Liverpool, a city that was foaming at the mouth to see some UK representation in the mainstream wrestling they followed. Alexa continued to watch on closely as Toni made her way to the ring for arguably the biggest match of her career. A one-on-one tussle with multi-time women's champion, the Queen, Charlotte Flair. Or, #9, as She had been affectionately referred to by her Goddess. 

Despite the meaningless nature of the match, Toni was still excited about her encounter with one of the top women in the company. This was her first time working for a major brand and even though this was just a throwaway match in the middle of the card, it was a huge deal. A massive opportunity to raise her stock and show her strength to a wider audience, something that was extremely important. 

Much like the main roster, the lesbians of NXT and NXT UK operated on a top and bottom hierarchy. And of the United Kingdom brand, Toni Storm was the alpha female. Toni had almost every one of her colleagues in NXT UK wrapped her finger, but it wasn't enough. Topping a big-time star was half the battle and She dreamed of destroying them all. Her aspirations were very similar to Alexa Bliss', the only difference being that She was much farther away from achieving her goal. 

The Auckland born, Gold Coast bred beauty hit the ring, stepping through the ropes as the white strap around her waist bobbled about. Her black leather jacket nicely complimented the red and black colorway of the gear She traditionally wore, as well as the white and red snapback cap that sat snugly around her blonde locks. The crowd was especially noisy, vocally showing their appreciation for the confident blonde. She turned towards the "hard-cam" side, before making her signature sign of the horns pose as the crowd continued to shower the young star with cheers. Her music stopped but was soon replaced by a familiar, EDM remix of Also Sprach Zarathustra that quickly changed the mood of the audience in attendance. 

Charlotte Flair made her trademark entrance, with groans and moans becoming ubiquitous throughout the sold-out crowd as the dominant superstar walked down the aisle. She wore a golden variant of her usual peacock-inspired gear, similar to what She wore at WrestleMania 34. 

Announcer Mike Rome introduced the Nature Girl with an unmistakable vigor, one fitting of the most decorated Women's champion the company had ever seen, and proof that any match She was in was of the utmost importance. Now in the ring, opposite of Toni, Charlotte threw her robe to the ringside area as the theme music stopped playing. The bell rang and the two athletes squared off.

Charlotte Flair and Toni Storm circled around the ring as the crowd rose to their feet, anxiously awaiting the coming showdown. The pair began the match with a lock-up, Charlotte immediately dispatching the less-imposing Storm into the closest turnbuckle. Toni quickly turned the tides, however, using her speed to both escape the corner and deliver a fierce shotgun dropkick, sending the Queen crashing into the corner. Continuing her momentum, She rushed to the other side of the ring before rushing back, slamming her massive ass into Charlotte with an impressive cannonball senton.

Firing up the crowd, Toni signaled for her finish, the Storm Zero; attempting to finish off Charlotte early, before her veteran experience could truly kick in. It proved to be too soon, however, as Charlotte skillfully flipped out of the Tiger Driver variant and landed a huge spear. Toni seemed to be on the ropes, but the audience once again motivated her to rise to her feet. She attacked her opposition with a stiff lariat, sending the much more imposing figure flying out of the ring. Toni followed it up with a Topé Suicida to the outside. Unfortunately, though, She landed awkwardly, tweaking her knee in the process. 

Like blood in the water, Charlotte responded with a vicious chop block before following up with a variety of kicks and punches in addition. Toni winced in pain, her injured knee bringing her closer and closer to losing the precious victory She'd dreamt of. After being thrown into the ring, Toni tried to stand but instantly fell to the ground. Charlotte continued her calculated assault, viciously working on her knee as if it was her lease on life. Several minutes passed, and the tension could be cut with a knife. The fans in attendance grew silent as Toni's chances of walking out victorious began to fade. 

The Liverpool crowd reanimated for one last push, trying desperately to motivate the fiery blonde Australian. But it was too late. Looking to finish things up, Charlotte locked in the Figure-Four leg lock, before bridging into the unconquerable Figure-Eight. Just like that, it was all over. She tried to hang on but the pain was too much to overcome. Toni Storm tapped out and the bell rang as Charlotte's music played again. The Queen briefly posed again before heading backstage. Shortly after, Toni scraped herself off of the mat and followed behind the victor. The crowd continued to cheer as She walked up the ramp and into the dark abyss located just beyond Gorilla Position. 

"Great job, Toni! Really, you did excellent," Alexa mocked as Charlotte stood next to her. Liv Morgan was also standing by and added in sounds of agreement to her Goddess' statements. 

"Bugger off! Like you lot could've done any better," She snapped back.

"Oh, I'm sure I could've done better. In fact, I have done MUCH better, just usually in the locker room instead," Alexa responded with a chipper tone.

With a confused inflection in her voice, Toni asked, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!"

"9, why don't you show our friend Toni here what I mean," Alexa suggested before being on the receiving end of more looks of bewilderment. Toni tried to re-ask her question but was cut off, not by words, but by actions. Charlotte's actions, specifically. Just like her Goddess asked, Charlotte would show Toni what She meant; the true meaning behind her words. Charlotte slowly turned around, before dropping to her knees, getting into a face down/ass-up position, and lowering her gear to reveal a custom-made, pink-sparkled butt plug, with "Property of my Goddess'' embossed in gold lettering inside the faux-jewel. Alexa also dropped to her knees, but She did so simply to admire her belonging. All the while, Toni Storm looked more confused than ever. She carefully read the engraving, immediately morphing her puzzled look into one of surprise and shock.

"Charlotte, you bottomed out to this shrimp?"

"Yep, Toni! The one you once knew as Charlotte Flair has since become #9, as in, my 9th slave. While we're at it, Liv here is my 10th." Alexa expounded as Liv cheerily waved, before dropping to her knees as well. Just like Charlotte, Liv pulled her wrestling gear down to reveal a buttplug with the same inscription, the only difference being the sapphire-colored jewel.

"You too, Liv?" Toni asked, admittedly less surprised than She was previously since Liv was already a bottom. 

"Of course! I didn't want to at first but, once I let go of my loyalty to 9, my Goddess fucked me into submission! She wrecked my little butt sooo good, I can't believe I let anybody else ever touch it!"

"Both of you, a couple of bumsluts! For that pipsqueak? Sounds like bullshit to me," Toni declared, still breathing heavily from the intense match She'd wrestled. Save for a few passing female superstars walking through, the corridor just before Gorilla Position was almost completely silent. Alexa had no idea how to respond to Toni's derogatory comments without violence. She'd never had to deal with a fellow top discrediting her achievements; not even her rival, Ronda Rousey had stooped this low. But, Toni had crossed the line, continually bashing the multi-time women's champion over their brief encounter. No real alpha female would allow this kind of disrespect to go unpunished. So, after a few moments of concentrated thought, Alexa decided to snap her fingers, to signal to her bottoms to rise to their feet and redress. She then cleared her throat, preparing herself for the incoming war of words that might ensue.

"Bullshit, huh? Why don't you bend over and I'll show that juicy ass of yours just how bullshit I really am," Alexa replied.

"Ha, don't make me laugh Lexi! Seriously, don't! A little thing like yourself? I'll bet your strap-on barely fits around your waist. Listen, ladies, if you ever need fucked by a real woman, you know who to call," Toni responded arrogantly. Alexa's facial expression shifted into one of shock and outrage, but before She could truly run her mouth, Charlotte stepped in to defend her Goddess. 

"Ha, now who's funny, huh Storm? Like you could ever live up to our Goddess!" She said, speaking as if the insults to her top had disparaged her as well. Liv also chimed in, agreeing with her fellow sub's defiant statement. Which, of course, led to another disrespectful scoff from Toni Storm.

"You two are truly delusional. Lexi, you know that you can't compare to me, inside or out of the ring," Toni retorted. The shameless submissives squared up to Toni but were calmed down by their Goddess, who gave them a look of assurance. Alexa's glare was strong and confident; the two girls accepted that they weren't needed in this situation. Their Goddess was more than capable of fighting her own battles and She was determined to prove it, right here and now. The room went quiet for a few moments, as Alexa thought silently to herself, only deciding to speak after a brilliant idea suddenly came to mind.

"Well, OK then! Toni Storm, I'll go talk to management and see if I can get a match arranged for tomorrow's show. We're both on the show anyway, so I'm sure they can move something around. Anyway, tomorrow let's have a match, but… let's raise the stakes just a bit. We'll both put our asses on the line! The loser of the match becomes the winner's bottom for the night, how does that sound?" Alexa explained before extending her hand for confirmation.

"Holy shit…really? You're so confident that you'd put your arse on the line? You've got yourself a deal, love! Stretching you out is gonna be a real pleasure," Toni agreed, shaking Bliss' outstretched hand before walking away, presumably to rest up for tomorrow. 

Meanwhile, Alexa stood there, biting her lip, watching Toni's hips sway back and forth as She left. Once again, another powerless bitch had questioned her strength, and, just like with Liv, She planned to make her pay. She planned to make everyone pay, one by one until every WWE slut couldn't live without her; until getting fucked in the ass was the only thing they lived for. The deeply concentrated look on her face caught the attention of Liv, who addressed her Goddess with the utmost concern.

"What are you thinking, my Goddess?" Liv asked with that cute New Jersey twang dripping off of every word. 

Slowly parting those soft, full lips of hers, Alexa responded, "Oh, 10, I'm just thinking about what Toni's new name will be when She submits to me. But… I also thought of a good idea to ensure that I win tomorrow evening."

"What plan did you have in mind, mistress?" Charlotte asked.

"Okay, listen closely, you know I don't like repeating myself." Alexa proceeded to explain, in detail, the lengths of the plan, the two subs nodding their heads in agreement repeatedly. With their strategy laid out, the Goddess led her slaves into the locker room, instructing them to change as She went to management to request the match She had proposed.

***

That night came and went and the following day did exactly the same. 9 and 10 begged and pleaded to be used by their Goddess to no avail, simply because Alexa wanted to save all of her energy for Toni's curvaceous body. As they usually did, the trio arrived at the venue together, as well as getting mentally and physically prepared for Alexa's huge match that night. A match with stakes that were higher than they appeared to be. No titles were on the line. The stakes were each woman's ass and the pride that would never be able to retrieve afterward.

Toni did her usual pre-match warm-up routine, completely unfazed by the astronomical consequences of this one-on-one affair. Even though Alexa was a five-time Women's champion, She had never been that great of a wrestler, something Toni planned to exploit and expose en route to winning the biggest match of her life. Yes, She had won so many titles on the indie-scene and even was the reigning NXT UK Women's champion, but this was the most significant encounter of her young career. She worked for up to this point was on the line; her pride, her strength, and the admiration of the countless bottoms She had collected in her home territory were all at risk.

But, in this big domme versus domme gamble, the biggest chip Toni had on the table was her huge Australian booty, which carried a precious little secret with it. Yes, the massive and round Gold Coast ass of Toni Storm was completely virgin. Perfectly untouched, with not so much as a finger or tongue ever entering her sacred hole. Toni was hard set in her ways, refusing to let anyone pleasure her hole as doing so would be weak and spineless. Getting your ass played with was a cardinal sin for a dominant woman and with aspirations as big as hers; Toni knew She would never and could never know what intense anal stimulation feels like. 

Nearly set for the fight, Toni checked her phone, noticing that it was just about time for her match. Quickly throwing a jacket around her shoulders and heading for the ring. About halfway there, Toni heard her entrance music begin to play. A large crowd pop was audible as well, which caused Toni to change her walk into a hurried run. Finally making it to Gorilla, Toni wasted no time, stepping through the curtain to elicit another big reaction. She briefly posed before running down to the ring, clearly excited for the oncoming matchup. Swinging around to and up the steps, Toni charged through the ropes. Throwing her hand into the sky, She hit one more pose as her music died down. 

The rock instrumental Toni used as her theme was once again replaced by an EDM track, only this time it was the theme of Alexa Bliss. Accompanied by Liv, Alexa made her entrance, soaking in the mixture of cheers and boos elicited from the crowd. Others sat in silence, utterly confused by this new pairing of Liv and Alexa which had never been seen on television. Bliss strolled down the ramp, teasing a few young fans She'd passed on her way down, before staring down her opponent from the outside. Toni matched her scowl with a sullen glare of her own. 

The Goddess entered the ring, her loyal servant looming behind her on the outside as She did so. Bliss, much like Storm, did her signature pre-match pose, rushing to the hard-cam side of the ring and taunting the crowd whilst atop the ropes. Once She'd finished gloating, Bliss went to her corner, and soon after, the bell rang. 

The match began and immediately Liv Morgan slid into the ring. Everyone, including Toni and the referee, looked confused as to what was going on. Well, everyone except Alexa Bliss. Once Liv had entered the ring, Bliss' focused mug had transformed drastically, now sporting a wicked, conniving grin. She was well aware that something was up. 

Toni tried just about everything to get the official's attention, but nothing worked since he was still struggling to get a handle on the situation. So, Toni decided to remove Liv by herself, but before She could make her move, Liv decked Bliss with a right hand, causing the ref to throw out the match. The crowd was irate, but even more upset was Toni Storm, who in a blink of an eye, had lost the match. She wasn't beaten. She hadn't been pinned nor was Alexa good enough to make her tap out. But, She had been bested, and as that realization set in, She slumped to the canvas. 

Toni felt her body go cold all over. She saw Alexa scurrying up the ramp with her faithful fuckhole following closely behind, but decided to let them be. Chasing after them and trying to muscle her way out of this situation would never work. They had made a bet, and now She would have to keep her word. Even though She'd only lost under dubious circumstances, She had still lost. Winning the match was the only thing that mattered, regardless of how it was one. 

Toni staggered up the entranceway, completely broken mentally. The thought of kissing away her anal virginity made her sick to her stomach. She walked through the curtain, She was immediately greeted by the woman She'd just faced, as well as her entourage of submissive sluts.

"Oh hi, Toni! What happened out there? I thought you were going to kick my ass?" Alexa gloated, her blood-red lips smiling from cheek to cheek. 

Completely deflated, Toni responded, "That was bullshit and you know it, Bliss. I'm just sorry that I didn't see it coming." 

"You never saw it coming? Wow, you really are just as much of a bimbo as you look," Liv chimed in.

"Yep, She sure is. Toni Storm is just a dumb, airhead bimbo, but ladies, tonight She's our bimbo," Alexa reminded.

"Mmm, that's right! I can't wait to see what you do with her, my Goddess! Oh, Toni, I'm so excited for you!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Whatever, slut! None of this concerns you anyway. This is between me and that molly you call a mistress!" Toni fired back, still upset with her loss.

"Funny. Still lobbing insults even though your entire career as a domme is over? You know what, it doesn't even matter. My precious 9 here does belong in this conversation because She's the one that will be preparing you for me later tonight. She will do your make-up, dress you up real nice, and escort you to my hotel room."

After hearing this, Toni flared up once more. She already hated the fact that She'd lost to Bliss and would have to give up her ass. But, allowing a weak, spineless cocksleeve like Charlotte Flair to "prepare" her, just so She could get her ass fucked? That was out of the question. 

"Fuck that! There's no way I'm letting her doll me up, just to get bummed!"

"Uhh, Toni, we made a bet. Tonight, you and all of your holes belong to me. Sooo, you will do what I say!"

"You think I give a toss about that bet or what you say? I never agreed to this!"

"You didn't have to agree to it specifically. It was right there, in my words, all along. I said that you would belong to me, and those who belong to me, do what I say. The longer you fail to adhere to my words, the worse it will get for you!"

"How can it get any worse than what you already described?" Toni asked.

"Oh, it can get much worse. Unless you don't consider getting gangbanged by us while the rest of the locker room watches worse. While all of your peers look down on you and laugh, as you slowly morph into the shameless buttslut that I know you're destined to be!" Alexa explained as She separated from her pack, slowly moving closer to Toni and informing the other women to stay behind. All the while, Toni stayed silent, absolutely terrified by the scenario presented to her. 

"How does that sound, Toni? A nice, big gangbang to show everyone the real Toni Storm. Someone who not only takes it up the butt but openly and unabashedly begs for more, even when there's no more to give." Those words sent a chill down Toni's spine, and even worse, they rang true. It was almost a guarantee that Alexa could do nothing but if the rest of the woman got word of Toni's defiance, She would be forced to take up her punishment, but instead, everyone would be watching. 

Alexa approached Toni and caressed her face in the same manner that She'd to Liv Morgan previously. Using the sensitive feminine touch that God had blessed her with to calm the woman who moments before had become utterly frozen with fear. Fear of the dark future that had been presented to her. With the Goddess now firmly in control of the situation, She cleared her throat, preparing to speak once more.

"Now, Toni, doesn't that sound much worse?" Toni simply nodded, too scared for any kind of retort to form in her brain.

"Me, you, and the two lovely ladies over there in a quiet hotel room, hidden from the outside world sounds much easier, right? Nobody around to watch your potential fall from grace. You'd rather do what I ask, wouldn't you?" Once again, Toni nodded in agreement. 

Charlotte immediately perked up, overjoyed by the task She'd been assigned, "Come with me, Toni! We need to get you ready." Toni Storm reluctantly followed the Queen, the two of them walking off into the distance as Alexa and Liv both headed to the hotel room they shared.

***

Even though they were much bigger stars, Toni shared the same hotel as all of the other women. So, it wasn't too much of a stretch for her to arrive at Alexa's room clad in a carefully selected black lace lingerie set, topped off with a matching pair of platform stiletto heels and a silk robe. Her make-up was done as well, just as Charlotte had been instructed. In fact, the Queen had followed her Goddess' demands perfectly, so much so that they even arrived at her room at the exact time they were supposed to; one hour and thirty minutes after the match, setting the time around 10:15. Charlotte made sure to dress for the occasion as well, hiding an elegant red mesh babydoll and matching underwear behind the casual combo of a t-shirt and jeans. Of course, She wore the collar that so proudly displayed her true name around her neck. Per her instructions, Charlotte knocked on the door five times. Only a few seconds passed before the lock from the other side clicked, and the door swung open. 

The two blondes were greeted by Liv Morgan, who unlike them, was completely naked, save for her "#10" collar and matching leash. She looked as though She had been through hell; her bright-pink hair was unkempt and her mascara had dripped down her face. Large amounts of what appeared to be saliva covered her face and body, causing her to glisten in the light like an almost-broken sex goddess. Of course, She was far from broken, something that was evidenced by her cheerful introduction.

"Oh, hi guys! Mmm, Toni, you look so hot," Liv exclaimed as She invited them in. Charlotte entered first, Toni warily following behind as She scanned the unfamiliar territory. Though they were on a completely different floor, the "living room" of the hotel was almost identical to Toni's. A similar appearance almost calmed her nerves. Almost. Any anxiety that would've disappeared quickly returned as soon as She heard a familiar voice echo from down the hall. 

"Well, well, well… look at what we've got here," Alexa said as She entered the room wearing only a strap-on that was blatantly covered in spit, presumably Liv's. 

"I dressed her up just like you said to, my Goddess. I hope I did a good job," Charlotte informed, looking like a dog desperately seeking attention.

"Oh, you did great, 9! She looks absolutely perfect, well, except for one thing. I think I made a bad call on that robe, we don't really need it. Would you mind removing it for me please?" Alexa asked, immediately causing Toni to get flustered. Naturally, though, She did as She was told. Anything to avoid getting passed around in front of all of her peers. Nothing that Alexa did to her could possibly be worse than that. At least, that's what She kept telling herself.

With her face beet red, Toni Storm began to remove her robe, only to be stopped by Alexa, who, without saying anything, informed the Australian to turn around and give everybody a clearer look at her best asset. She swallowed hard and did as She was told, flipping around, dropping her robe and giving the other ladies the sight of a lifetime: her large round ass cheeks completely uncovered. Little Miss Bliss' eyes lit up at the sight of those massive mounds of muscular flesh, the Goddess immediately approaching Toni and groping her like a sexual predator. 

"Fuck! Your ass is so huge, Toni, I can't believe anybody ever let you be a top. That just proves that I'm the alpha female of WWE! I'm the only one that recognizes true cocksleeve potential and you, miss Toni Storm, have that potential," Alexa purred, still fondling the big booty in front of her. Toni peered behind her shoulder, giving Bliss a look of pure confusion. 

"What, you don't know what I mean? Look, ladies, our new friend here doesn't realize that this oh-so-perfect ass of hers was made to be dominated by real women like me. I mean, c'mon, surely you've taken it up the butt before, right? You should know why we lust over an ass yours. It's the same reason that skank Ronda wanted Bayley so badly," Alexa continued, still awaiting a response. Sadly, the response never came and Alexa, who had grown tired with her rent-a-pet's silence, forced her down to all fours.

"She's staying awfully quiet, my Goddess. Perhaps She's never taken it up the butt?" Charlotte chimed in. Her words drew a wicked grin across Alexa's face. 

"Is that true? Tell me, Toni. Are you an anal virgin? Huh?" Alexa asked, only receiving silence in return again. She waited a few seconds before delivering a harsh slap to the Aussie beauty's bare bottom, leaving a red mark in her wake. Toni screamed out in pain, a vastly different reaction that Alexa was used to hearing when spanking a weaker woman's ass. 

"Tell me, Toni! This is very important information. Are you an anal virgin!?" Alexa implored. The room stayed completely silent for a few more moments, but, just as the Goddess raised her hand, primed to strike again, Toni opened her mouth, allowing her words to flow freely for the first time in hours.

"Yes, I'm an arse virgin, okay? I've never taken it up my bum before," Toni meekly responded.

"Oh, Toni, you just made this so much easier for me." Alexa declared, the sound of her voice filled with malice and cruelty. 

"Lexi, what do you mean?" Toni answered back, somehow still unaware of the Goddess' true intentions. 

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean, Toni! Since you've never had anything in your ass before, you've never had the chance to experience just how good it feels. The overwhelming pleasure one enjoys from being filled up in their most sacred hole." Alexa responded. 

"I-I don't know. It looks painful, I don't think I'll enjoy it," Toni rebutted. She couldn't deny that Alexa's words were turning her on, but She still had reservations about giving up her butt for the first time. Bliss, however, had no reservations about Toni. The Goddess was certain that Toni could and would be a grade-A anal addict. and was willing to do whatever it took to make her see the light. To guide her towards her true calling in life. 

Alexa grabbed her face, just as She had earlier in the night, and held it tightly, "Shh, just stay calm, okay? I know you'll enjoy it. In fact, by the end of the night, you'll probably be begging for more. And do you know why that is?" Toni responded by shaking her head.

"You'll enjoy it because I'll be the one fucking you. I'm the alpha female in all of WWE for a reason. Once my cock slips inside of you, you'll come to terms with what I've been saying all night. Your butt was designed to be fucked and gaped by dominant women like me. Except, I am the end-all-be-all. Just ask the whores over there. You will enjoy it so much that you won't be able to live without it," Alexa ranted, removing her hand from Toni's face once She had finished.

"Even you? Do you enjoy it, too? In the past, I mean," Toni asked shyly, worrying that pressing the Goddess could result in harsh punishment. Luckily for her, the question itself sent a chill down Alexa's spine, and in the process, sent countless memories piling back into her mind. Toni's words brought back memory after memory from Alexa's humble beginnings in WWE. Losing her butt cherry to Charlotte on her first day, much like Liv. Sasha and Charlotte teaming up to take her first double-anal. The time that all the women in the NXT locker room took a vote and crowned her the biggest buttslut in the company, a title She once wore with pride. 

Alexa even quasi-reminisced on getting her backdoor plowed. And, of course, how could She forget her most favorite thing of all? Gaping. Little Miss Bliss used to love gaping her asshole more than anything else, mostly because it felt great, but, a big part of it was the compliments the women responsible for her cavernous anus would give. Many would always tell her how nobody could gape like her, and how She was the biggest asswhore in all of WWE. 

The things that Alexa used to be proud no longer made her feel that way, however. They only invoked rage hatred for her weaker self. She didn't regret her past, because, without it, She could never become the alpha female of WWE. Simply put, it was those times of weakness that gave her the strength to become not just a top, but the top.

Memories of her flawed past caused her temper to flare, and She subsequently released her anger onto the one who caused it. Without warning, Alexa grabbed the Australian by her golden mane and dragged her to the center of the room, just in front of the couch, where the other two women were standing. The Goddess then forced Toni's face to the tan carpet, using her foot to hold her in place. 

"Okay bitch, you know the drill! Mmm yeah, you've probably had countless women do it before, so I know that you know. FACE DOWN, ASS UP!!!" Alexa demanded, The UK Women's champion quickly complying; anything to avoid a rage-fueled ass-fucking. That was the last thing her undefiled orifice needed. Definitely not the best way to be broken in. 

"Oooh, good girl. Was that so hard? Now, which one of you sluts wants to loosen up this tight little hole for my cock?" Alexa asked redundantly, knowing full well that both Charlotte and Liv would love the chance to taste a virgin asshole. Just as suspected, both women immediately started begging out to their Goddess, hoping and praying they would be selected. 

"Mmm… I don't know, it's a tough choice. I think I'll go with you, 10. You have a lot more experience with bottoming out for someone else." Alexa informed. Liv bellowed out in joy, the helpless sub obeying without hesitation, dropping to her knees and taking her place behind Toni's massive butt. The same, however, could not be said for Charlotte, who had slumped to the floor, clearly shaken by her Goddess' decision. Alexa noticed this, and approached Charlotte, petting her head to soothe her on arrival. 

"Oh, you don't think I forgot about you, do you 9? Your job will be to pick up where 10 left off, and suck my girlcock until it's nice and wet for our new friend, okay?"

"Yes, my Goddess. Anything." Charlotte replied giddily, taking the hand that Bliss had outstretched. The Goddess led her favorite sub to the black lounge chair, which sat a few feet next to where Toni was. Alexa took a seat, snapping her fingers as a way to instruct her slaves without wasting her breath.

Both of the servile women took their positions, but it was Charlotte who got to work first. She started out slow; just teasing the rubber phallus with long, intimate licks before wrapping her plump lips around the shaft. As always, the Queen took her job very seriously. That's why as soon as She had Little Miss Bliss' strap-on in her mouth, Charlotte immediately shoved the length of it down her throat. If the goal was to make the cock as wet as She could, then She would do exactly that. Taking all ten inches was a small price to pay for all the saliva that built up because of the action. Charlotte held her face down, slobbering on that cock as much a She could; the Queen finally coming up for air before immediately forcing herself back down. 

Yes, Charlotte as always, took her task very seriously. It was just like when She was asked to prep Toni earlier in the night. When her Goddess requested it, it was her job to fulfill that request to the best of her ability. As a former top, She knew it was harder to be taken seriously as a submissive slut. That's why She strived to be the best slut She could be. To prove that She loved the new lease on life her Goddess had bestowed upon her.

Someone who wasn't taking their job as seriously as possible was Liv, who simply sat behind Toni despite having been selected by Alexa. In fairness, She'd been completely mesmerized by the sight in front of her, and She couldn't help but take it all in whilst licking her chops in the process. A hard tug on her leash caused her to turn around and take a look at the cold demeanor across the Goddess' beautiful visage.

Not a single word was spoken, but they weren't necessary for Alexa to get her point across. Time was of the essence and "10" was wasting it away. She needed to get a move on, and fast. So, heeding her mistress' silent warning, She pulled her assignment's panties down, pulled those enormous buttcheeks apart, and dived in.

Liv's wet tongue pressed against the UK star's pristine asshole, Toni wincing in pain slightly as the New Jersey native became the first person to play with that big booty of hers. Even though it was only oral, Toni was actually very surprised that it didn't hurt more. Maybe Liv was very experienced at handling inexperienced assholes? She wasn't quite sure, but so far, it wasn't nearly as bad as She thought. The pain was faint, and it had actually felt kind of soothing. Even more so when Liv shoved more of that tongue in and out. In and out, in and out, #10 loving the taste of the sweet nectar beginning to emanate from the untarnished Australian asshole in front of her. 

Being the greedy and needy bitch that She was, Liv wanted to taste even more. She soon switched to a basic licking method, allowing her to lap up the delicious juices flowing out. This was only for a brief time; Liv was addicted to butt cream but would only be satisfied with herself if She did what her Goddess asked of her. So, after She'd gotten her fill, She returned to stretching Toni's butt with her tongue. Going deep inside and wiggling her tongue around. Tickling each individual nerve-ending, providing a unique sensation for Toni. A sensation that She was really starting to enjoy until it faded away before it was replaced by an unexplainable stinging pain. She cried out as from the pressure; She wasn't sure what was happening, but She knew it was a far cry from the tongue fucking prior. 

Slapping Toni's ass, Liv demanded, "Hold it open for me!" Toni complied, pulling her asscheeks apart through gritted teeth, allowing Liv full access to her hole while having both hands available as well.

"Mmm fuck! There you go 10, that's what I like to see!" Toni heard Alexa declare. She felt her anal cavity expand and a sharp objects scraping against her walls. Toni wanted to look so badly but knew that moving her head from the carpet would piss off the Goddess, something She was desperately trying to avoid. Just as her hole began to adjust the shape and length of the unknown object, a second one, with the exact same measurements joined the fray. It was until the second object began violating her that She realized Liv had begun to finger fuck her. 

Two finely manicured fingers, pumping in and out, stretching her ass. Slowly at first, but Liv began to pick up the pace after a few minutes of what essentially became agonizing torture. Once again though, her asshole began to adjust rather quickly. This time, unlike with the tongue, Toni found herself full-on enjoying the feeling of something pounding in and out her. 

"What's going on?" She thought to herself, wondering how a woman of her stature could ever enjoy anything to do with anal sex. That's what She had always told herself. True domme's don't take it up the butt. Real dominant women don't like it up the butt. But, She thought about Alexa's reaction to her asking if She liked anal. She seemed very defensive about it as if She did enjoy it in the past. Maybe it was okay for her to like anal?

But alas, She was still so delusional. Toni told herself to stay strong, that She would make it out of this night with her dominant mindset intact. No matter how good it felt, She wouldn't break. Breaking wasn't an option; She couldn't throw away everything She'd worked for up to this point. That's what She kept telling herself anyway. But, that's definitely not what her body was saying. If anything, it was screaming out in pleasure, begging, and pleading for more. And that's exactly what She got when Liv added a third finger into what was quickly becoming a starving hole. 

Toni gritted her teeth as the new digit pressed against the other and squeezed inside, but to her surprise, there was no pain at all. Her ass had adjusted and was now easily accommodating three fingers. Liv Morgan thrust her fingers in hard over and over, sending a jolt of pleasure throughout the body of Toni Storm. An unexpected sensation that was even better than what She was previously feeling, far more intense, actually. Up to this point, Liv had been gentle and compassionate, taking extra special care of her inexperienced asshole. But She was going all out now, violating that hole as if it had wronged her, and every single thrust drove the Australian wilder. 

The ferocity of each thrust, the speed at which they penetrated, the erotic sounds of the flesh-on-flesh contact, the jiggling of Toni's delicious bubble butt, it all combined into one single, solitary moan that snuck it's way out of her mouth, allowing itself to be heard. Proclaiming to the world how great She was feeling. Toni didn't notice it at first, though. She was far too lost in the pleasure. Someone who did notice was the Goddess, who immediately opened her mouth, more than ready to insult her fellow blonde.

"Aww look at you, Toni! I think She likes it, guys!" These words got Toni's mind back on track, allowing her to give a rebuttal despite the clear evidence against her.

"N-no I don't!" Toni cried.

"Oh Toni, you're so delusional. Why can't you just admit that you're loving all the attention your ass is getting." 

"N-no I can't love it. I'm a t-top," Toni pleaded, hardly keeping it together long enough to form her statement. Alexa shook her head, baffled by the illusory strength that Toni possessed. Even when She was stuck in a blatant ecstasy, She refused to admit it.

"10, I know it's obvious to everyone with a brain cell, but our little friend here still has some delusions of grandeur about being some all-powerful top. Maybe you should give her some more convincing if you catch my drift?" Alexa said vaguely. Liv nodded and swiftly began to insert her pinky finger into Toni's awaiting aperture. She turned her head, looking back at her Goddess, who's presence radiated dissatisfaction. Liv knew what She had to do. In order to not only show Toni the light but to please her Goddess as well. Without any further instruction, She began to insert the remainder of her hand. 

Liv watched as her entire fist slipped inside but, surprisingly, there was little to no resistance from what had become a hungry asshole. First, her knuckles passed through, then her palm and then her wrist. But as more and more went in, Toni never seemed satisfied. Not only was there no pain, but that tunnel was openly welcoming everything that Liv offered it. So She fed it more and more. As She did, the immense sensations became too much for the golden-haired Australian to ignore. 

Any semblance of pain was gone, in fact, it was a distant memory. Now pleasure was all that remained and Toni couldn't hold herself back any longer. Not even She could deny how much She was enjoying it. She dreamt back to just a few minutes ago when She was hesitant to admit it. But it didn't matter now.  _ "Nothing that feels this good can be bad!"  _ Toni thought to herself. She found herself openly moaning, and as Liv forced as much of her arm as She could up that now cavernous orifice, that sultry sound quickly became a boisterous howl. It wasn't a shriek of pain or suffering, far from it, actually. 

Toni Storm's wailing was that of a woman fulfilling her destiny, finally clearing herself of the silly delusions that had plagued her for years. She came to the realization that enjoying this kind of pleasure didn't make her weak; not enjoying it made her stupid. She could easily go back to topping all of the hopeless bitches on her brand tomorrow. But if anal stimulation felt this good, why not enjoy it? Especially considering She was here by force with no hope for an escape. 

Liv began to yank her arm back, only to slam it back in, further driving Toni wild. Shameless #10 did this over and over, clearly pleased with the effect it had on her assignment. Toni could no longer lift her head or move her body. Any use of her muscles was ineffective, save for the ability to pull her huge ass cheeks apart. The rest of her went completely numb, especially her lower body; the place at which every sensation stemmed from. The bothersome shrieking She was doing had quieted down to a much softer, incoherent mumble of phrases like "Fuck" and "Oh shit", her mind growing blanker and blanker with each passing second. 

Noticing Toni's dazed, expressionless face, Liv could tell that She was about to cum. Toni Storm's first anal orgasm; a monumental occasion that She couldn't possibly deny her Goddess of. Just as Toni's anal ring collapsed around her, Liv removed her hand completely, awakening miss Storm just before orgasmic bliss could ensue. She considered protesting but before She could decide what to say, She was interrupted by Alexa, who had shoved Charlotte to the side and was now standing.

"Were you about to cum, Toni?" Alexa asked rhetorically.

"No… no, I wasn't going to cum," Toni answered, struggling to speak through heavy breathing.

"TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH!" Alexa demanded, slapping Toni's ass as hard as She could in the process. The "domme" named Toni Storm stayed completely quiet. Toni didn't want to admit to Alexa that She even enjoyed her experience, let alone telling arguably the strongest woman in WWE that an orgasm was on the way. She still wasn't comfortable enough to submit and give up her dream of becoming an alpha female of legendary proportions. 

"Staying quiet, huh? That's okay, Toni! If you're too proud or… dumb or… whatever to admit it, then I'll just let your asshole talk to me instead. Yeah, all these juices leaking out of this whorehole of yours are telling a different story than you are, Toni. They are telling the truth!" Alexa spoke, delivering another swift smack to those jiggling cheeks. 

"No… I wasn't about to cum I promise!" Toni insisted.

"I think She needs more convincing, my Goddess. Perhaps YOU should fuck her now? You are the best, after all," Liv suggested, looking up at Alexa with starry-eyes as She did so. 

"Why thank you, 10. I appreciate your comment, even though it was an obvious statement. So how 'bout it? Are you ready to get fucked by the alpha female of WWE?" Alexa asked. Toni stayed silent; nothing She said could've helped her in this situation. Yes, admittedly She had enjoyed Liv's fisting and fingering and was definitely interested in getting fucked by the Goddess, just for tonight. But, She couldn't beg for that; begging would make it way too easy for Alexa to break her spirit. She wasn't broken… yet. That was, of course, before everything changed. Before Alexa Bliss, without warning, slipped her large, strap-on cock inside Toni's awaiting hole. And once that happened, the top known as Toni Storm and her anal virginity was long gone. 

Alexa immediately took advantage of the extended warm-up session, bucking her hips with an elite-level force that could severely damage an unprepared asshole. Luckily, that once virgin asshole was now a useless fuckhole, which easily adjusted to Alexa's length and shape. Unsurprisingly, Toni's face was stuck to the floor. The pressure in her ass was even more intense than before; the velocity on the strokes was an unfamiliar feeling. However, it was not unwelcome. Toni was loving everything about it; that thick cock sliding in and out, the groping of her ass, the seductive speech of the Goddess advocating how brilliant of an asswhore She was. 

"Oh fuck! Look at you, Toni! You're amazing just as I said you would be. I told you that you'd be an amazing buttslut!" Alexa recalled as She admired the look of Toni's beautiful butthole wrapped around her cock. Well, at least the first half of it, anyway. Toni hadn't quite managed to stuff in the Goddess' full length. But the length being used was more than doing the trick, especially when second by second, more was leisurely slipping inside. It was at this point that Alexa decided to slow down, focusing on delivering more sharp, powerful thrusts, in order to quicken the pace at which her cock filled Toni's backdoor. Alexa always forced her subs to take the entire length, and just because Toni hadn't submitted yet, didn't mean She would receive the same treatment. Slowly but surely, inch by inch was forced in; once only a few remained Alexa stopped thrusting all together, opting instead to take a hold on Toni's shoulders and push forward. After a few seconds of this, Toni's glorious ass cheeks slammed Alexa's thighs, meaning that She was now taking the full length. 

"Oh my God! Toni! You just took my entire cock and it's only been a few minutes! You see? I told you this was your destiny, and it's only up from here. Mmm fuck yeah, Toni, don't worry. Once you submit to me, I'll never let this hungry ass go unfed again!" Alexa proclaimed, relocating her hands in order to smack the massive butt in front of her again. 

Previously, Toni had been too blinded by the tremendous pleasure She was receiving to comprehend anything. But, for some reason, She had heard what Alexa had said, loud and clear.  _ 'Once you submit to me, I'll never let this hungry ass go unfed again!' _ , those words ringing back and forth through her mind. She tried her best to simply forget about it, but it kept replaying; consuming her consciousness, and forcing her to make a decision. An extremely hard decision that She'd never even considered making before, but here She was. Would She submit to Alexa Bliss? Did She want to get fucked like this every day for the rest of her career? Was this beautiful pleasure worth giving up her title as a powerful top? 

These were the questions She asked herself over and over again as Alexa mixed a blistering pace with powerful thrusts. Suddenly, Toni found herself feeling better than ever. Each time that cock slipped in and out, stretching her hole more and sending shockwaves of ecstasy throughout her entire body. Those green eyes of hers rolled to the back of her head. That now-tattered asshole contracted harder and harder, almost in cadence with her quaking flesh. The wetness from her pussy had dripped down her thigh, forming a sweet and salty concoction with her sweat as they both fell to the floor below. Toni's mind was completely blank, save for one thing. That, of course, was an orgasm. She now wanted it so bad, more than She ever had in her entire life. More than before She was a Lesbian, getting poorly fucked by the guys She had relationships with. More than when her pussy was tongue fucked by all of her slaves. 

This verging orgasm was on an entirely different level, but it came with a unique price. Cumming from an anal pounding would be an answer to those three questions that had plagued her for several minutes. It would prove that She did want to submit to Alexa, that She wanted to get fucked like this every day, and that it was worth giving up being a top for good. This was a life-altering decision, so She tossed the questions around one last time, focusing strongly on the positives and negatives. But, in terms of negatives, She couldn't find any, outside of giving up her domme career. The feeling was good, better than anything She'd ever felt before. There was no way She could top anyone now that She knew what the other end felt like. Toni began to wonder why She even needed to be a domme if She could feel like this every day. She began to shake and tremble as She made her decision, siding with what mattered most. Just as Liv and Charlotte had done, Toni found something that made her feel great. With her own best interests in mind, Toni decided to become a slave of Alexa Bliss. No matter the cost, nothing was worse than being denied an orgasm and at this moment, that was the only aspect of her life that mattered. And She was more than willing to risk it all if it meant keeping that new dream intact. 

"Please," Toni quietly begged. 

"Please what, Toni? Tell me what you want bitch!"

"Please keep fucking me! Oh FUCK please please please never stop fucking me!" Toni demanded without an ounce of dignity. Alexa smiled from ear to ear, fulfilled by not only what She heard, but also what She herself had done. The Goddess had enslaved another WWE bitch, this time breaking a "full-fledged" top in the process. 

"Oh, that's so lovely to hear, Toni! But you know I wanna hear more than that. I think we both know what I need you to tell me, don't we?" Alexa suggested and this time, Toni knew exactly what She meant.

"Tell me, Toni! Tell me how much you need my cock!"

"Oh shit, I need it! Mmmm FUCK!!! I never want to live without it!!!"

"One last thing, slut. I need you to tell me who you belong to! Go, bitch, tell me!" 

"You! IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU!!!"

"WHO DO THESE HOLES BELONG TO TONI!!!"

"THEY'RE YOURS!!! OHMIGOD THEY'RE FUCKING YOURS!!!" At this point, Toni would've done anything to cum, short of maybe committing a felony. But, She now belonged to Alexa Bliss, who was known for being a particularly cruel mistress, especially when it came to training new sluts. Subsequently, Toni was about to learn just how savage her new Goddess could truly be. Satisfied by the response She had received, Alexa Bliss abruptly removed her cock from Toni's asshole. With a mixture of shock and anger, Toni quickly turned her head to look at Alexa.

"What, you expect me to just let you cum? Just because you're new doesn't mean you get special treatment. You've gotta earn it just like everyone else, got that?" Alexa asked snarkily. 

"Yes"

"Yes...what?"

"Yes, my Goddess"

"Good girl! Now, time to lay some ground rules. From head to toe, every part of you belongs to me. You are to receive no pleasure, anal or vaginal, without my consent. You following so far?"

"Yes, my Goddess"

"Great! Of course, you are to do everything I say, my pleasure is first and foremost over yours, yadda yadda yadda, I'm sure you know how it goes, you used to be a domme for God's sake." 

"Yes, my Goddess. I'm familiar with a submissive role."

"That's lovely. Now, with that out of the way, I think it's time to pick your name. Your sole purpose is to be my cocksleeve, and cocksleeves get named accordingly. Usually, I'd name you based on the order in which I obtained you, which would make you #12. But, you're a special occasion. You're the first active domme I've turned into a helpless buttslut. You're special and deserve a special name to really commemorate yourself. So, I shall name you Zero. Quite the fancy tune, don't you think?" Normally, Toni Storm was not the most perceptive woman. But, even a dingbat like herself could see why Alexa had named her such. She was now named after her own finish, the Storm Zero, which was a pretty intuitive way to further humiliate her, honestly.

"Thank you, my Goddess. I like my new name."

"Cool, okay, so now, let's get to the good stuff. You're on your way to earning your orgasm. But I need to see more from you. I wanna see more of you. I wanna see your gape. I NEED to see your gape, Zero! Do it! Now! Show me how wide that hole gets!" 

Without an ounce of hesitation, Toni pulled her cheeks apart once more and gaped her hole as much as possible. Admittedly, it wasn't the greatest, but that wasn't her fault. Her asshole wasn't used to a constant pounding, so it was still pretty tight, which allowed it to close up very quickly. Of course, since She'd had been sitting idle for minutes on end, She wasn't as loose as when Alexa first pulled out. But, She tried her best, and honestly, that's all Alexa could ask for. 

"Aww… guys, look at her. She looks so adorable trying to gape that useless little fuckhole for me. You must really wanna experience that first anal orgasm, don't you? Do you wanna cum, Zero? Huh? Tell me! Tell me how badly you want me to fuck your brains out and make you cum!"

"Oh my God, I wanna cum so bad! Please make me cum harder than I ever have!'

"You're a needy little bitch, aren't ya? Well, I wasn't impressed with your gape, but given the circumstances, I suppose I can let it slide." Alexa proposed, causing Toni to perk up and turn her head to take a look at the Goddess. Alexa motioned for "Zero" to stand. Toni complied and stood in front of Five Feet of Fury. Alexa toyed with Toni's medium length blonde hair for a few moments before beginning to speak again. 

"I am pretty horny right now so I will forget about your atrocious excuse for a gape and make you cum. If, and only if, you eat my pussy and me cum. It's only fair. I mean, Goddesses deserve to feel good too, right? " Alexa said coyly, grabbing a fistful of hair and walking her over to the red couch in the middle of the room. Alexa removed her strap-on, placing it on the couch before taking a seat beside it. She lifted her legs and held them up, gifting her newest sub full access to her heavenly box. 

"Taking care of you needy bitches is hard work and I need to feel good too. So get to it, Zero! The sooner I cum, the sooner you cum." Alexa informed, slapping her pussy that had become surprisingly wet. Kneeling down, Toni licked her lips and dove in. She started slowly, pacing herself with long, sensual licks. Really trying to enjoy the taste of her mistress. Sure, She wanted to cum as soon as possible, but that didn't mean that Bliss needed to cum immediately. Surely She would prefer a powerful climax over a quick one. Maybe She could even earn some brownie points and get multiple orgasms in return. 

Regardless, this pace was necessary. Yes, She wasn't that familiar with eating girls out, but that's not why She had to go slow. Toni went slow to make sure that every taste bud got to experience Alexa's unique and succulent flavor. Compared to the few women She'd eaten out before, Bliss was the best tasting by far. The Goddess' juices were rich and flavorful; the more Toni let slide down her throat, the faster her tongue began to flip and flop about like a fish out of water. She used every technique that She had to offer; munching, sucking on the clit. Toni used it all to make Alexa moan and whimper, but of course, Little Miss Bliss was talking trash, as well. 

"AAAH FUCK! Y-y-ou're worshipping that pussy so… SOOOO fucking good, Zero. But, you c-can do way b-better than that. Mmm, that's not enough! Show us all how much you love your new Goddess," Alexa informed through heavy breaths. Toni caught wind of this and immediately picked up the pace, feverishly switching between tonguing the labia and tickling that now swollen clit. Toni was swarmed by the heat exhaling from the Goddess, proof that Bliss was, in fact, enjoying her fierce lapping. But it wasn't enough. She needed something, anything to make her Goddess cum hard so Alexa could return the favor, hopefully in spades. Putting her biggest thinking cap on, Toni pondered between anything that might just bring Alexa over the edge. After several minutes of nothingness and plateauing fulfillment, it finally dawned on her.

Toni thought back to the question She'd asked way earlier in the night. She thought back to asking Alexa Bliss if She herself, had ever enjoyed anal. Toni remembered how Bliss had reacted, the slow-burn, delayed rage that had filled her. Certainly, a defensive reaction like that meant that She did, right? Sure, it was a risky move but what did She have to lose? Yeah, technically, touching your mistress anywhere without permission was off-limits, but She was new. Passing the act off as a novice mistake would be a piece of cake and that's if it actually becomes a problem. So, Toni did what any desperate and orgasm-denied sub would do and found a short-cut by lowering her mouth into a barred territory, slipping her tongue inside the Goddess' asshole. 

Alexa Bliss went completely quiet. She was shocked. So shocked that She was actually frozen. For the first time in three years, something had gone inside her butthole. The sacred orifice that was never supposed to be touched again. That same butthole that was used every day for the better part of three years. A fuckhole that had been passed around a daily basis by Charlotte, Paige, hell, even Sasha Banks, who has been a switch for years, had destroyed her ass. Alexa was sure that She had put the past behind her, but here She was, in January of 2019, getting her butt played with as if it was December 2015. And She was frozen in fear by the simple fact that, after those three long years, Toni's tongue had slipped inside of her with ease. It had been so long and despite that, her anus easily expanded like the experienced hole it was.

Alexa wanted so badly to grab a fistful of Toni's hair again. To take control of the situation like normal. But, instead, She just lay there, holding up her legs and allowing the Australian to keep it going. Meanwhile, the other two subs in the room wanted so badly to stop what was happening. Charlotte personally thought about pulling Toni away and kicking her ass, right here and now. But, She couldn't bring herself to do it, mostly because it was obvious to everyone just how much their Goddess was enjoying it. Bliss' enjoyment was evidenced by not only how much wetter her pussy had become, but also the priceless look plastered onto her face. A look of pure bliss, pun very much intended. The kind of facial expression that only nostalgia could bring. It was a look that Liv and Toni had never seen, but for Charlotte, it was all too familiar. The Goddess, her Goddess made the same expression years ago, when bottoming out to her. 

Despite Alexa's state of perpetual euphoria, Toni was having just as much fun pleasing the Goddess. Exploring every inch of her anal cavity, which arguably tasted even better than that beautiful vagina. But the best part was how fast Alexa's ass had contracted, further proof of not only her enjoyment but also her incoming orgasm. Just as She was about to burst, Toni feverishly rubbed Alexa's clit, possibly tripling the satisfaction and sending her so far off the edge She would probably need a GPS to find her way back.

"Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! YES YES YES YES YES OH MY GOD FUCK YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!" The only noise in the room was transmitted by Alexa; the other three women did not speak a single word. They regrettably allowed the past to repeat itself and watched Alexa came from anal stimulation. Their Goddess, completely helpless; a slave to the pleasure and nobody did anything to prevent it.

Minutes later, after Toni had swallowed as much of Little Miss Bliss' cum as She could, Alexa finally regained her bearings. Standing to her feet, She immediately smacked Toni hard in the face before pushing her to the ground. Of course, Toni was prepared for a punishment. Too bad the severity was completely unknown. 

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH? You think this is funny?" Alexa asked furiously 

"No my Goddess"

"Did I give you permission to touch my ass?" Alexa inquired, leaving Toni to answer with a head shake.

"So, why did you do it?"

"You said to make you cum hard, and I saw how defensive you got earlier when I ask-" Toni interrupted by Bliss, who took her by the throat and squeezed roughly.

"So, what I'm hearing is that you just fucking assumed something about me? I know you're new, but this should be common sense. You don't ever fucking touch my ass again. That shit is for weak sluts, not your Goddess, got that?" Alexa implored.

"Yes, my Goddess! It won't happen again"

"Perfect. Now, even though you fucked up, you technically kept your end of the bargain. So, in return, I'll technically keep mine," She explained vaguely as Zero watched on, rubbing the crimson mark on her cheek. 

"9, go get another strap-on from my bag in the other room," She demanded and the helpless sub immediately followed the order, returning only moments later with the harness in hand. The phallus on this one was the same size and shape as Alexa's. 

"Yeah, Zero. Since you wanna be a bad girl and test my patience, I'll only technically keep my side of our deal. I'll fuck you hard and make you cum, but I won't be alone in enjoying your filthy hole. 9 here is gonna help me do it. Yep, that's right put it on 9 because you are gonna help me double-stuff this bimbo whore and put her in her place!" Of course, everyone was shocked, save for Alexa. Sure, Toni's actions were out of line, completely taboo for someone in her role. But this? A double anal fucking? Just an hour ago She'd never had anything up her butt in her 23 years on Earth. Now She was in for the reaming of a lifetime, two girlcocks filling her hole at once. 

Even Charlotte didn't agree with the severity of this punishment. It was too far for an inexperienced buttslut to go. But, rather than speak out against her Goddess, She simply followed her instructions instead. As for Alexa's thoughts on the reprimand, She didn't care how severe it was. She believed that Toni had crossed a line, one which rectified this level of discipline. 

"Okay 9, go lay on the ground over there and Zero, you get on top of her." The two subs adhered to their mistress; Charlotte was more willing than her colleague but they both listened and assumed their positions. The Queen lay down on the soft brown carpet and Toni followed behind, straddling Charlotte on arrival and morphing that into a split-legged mermaid position, her legs raised and ready for anything. Though her body may have been ready, the face She wore told a different story, that story being one of anxiousness and worry. 

Alexa, once again wearing her strap-on, loomed over the other women like a vicious predator hunting for its next meal. Unlike Toni, Alexa was completely confident in this situation. Honestly, She was trying her hardest to look tougher than usual, putting on a brave face as She shook off the last remnants of her powerful orgasm. 

"You ready, 9? Go ahead and take that hole! Matter of fact, right now, I don't even wanna see #9. I wanna see the Queen. I wanna see Charlotte Flair. Yeah, we're gonna give her what She wants all right. You hear me, Zero! You'll get to cum! Now, fucking get to it!"

"Yes, my Goddess!" They both answered in unison; Charlotte specifically was taken aback by the reference to her birth name. It had been a long time since those words had left Alexa's mouth. 'The Queen, Charlotte Flair', a woman that was long gone. She had been sentenced to an eternal slumber, a necessity for 9, the anal-addicted whore, to awaken. But, Charlotte was willing to do whatever Little Miss Bliss asked, and if that meant coming out of retirement for a farewell tour, then that's what was going to happen. Charlotte closed her eyes, opening them a few seconds later after scrambling to reassemble her dominant mindset. Taking the shaft in the palm of her hand, She lined it up with Toni's eager hole and guided it in.

Charlotte's massive pink phallus easily glided to Toni's deepest depths, immediately causing her to shake and shiver. By this point, nobody was shocked by this; Toni Storm had more than proven to be a superstar buttslut in-training. For crying out loud, She gave up her livelihood for the possibility of an orgasm. Just a possibility, not even a guaranteed orgasm. Nevertheless, Alexa was impressed by the level of ease at which the dildo was inserted, given her horrendously pathetic gape. 

The strap-on fit nicely inside the Australian, but Alexa wasn't done. She promised a climax via a double-anal pounding and She was definitely going to deliver. Creeping ever so slowly, Five Feet of Fury approached her target. 

"You still wanna cum with a dick up your ass, right Zero?" Alexa asked assuredly.

"Yes, my Goddess"

"You ready to take both of our cocks?" Swallowing hard, Toni nodded in agreement. Though the mere prospect of double-anal was frightening, She was willing to do whatever was asked of her. Whatever was necessary. With a racing heart, Toni relaxed and prepared for the absolute worst that being stuffed with two cocks could offer. 

Alexa snickered maniacally, the Goddess practically foaming at the mouth with anticipation. With a sense of urgency, Bliss pressed the head of her cock against the side of Toni's already filled hole and pushed it inside. Naturally, it was a tight squeeze. Toni's jaw immediately dropped, the pressure on her ass reaching a peak. Toni had easily taken one dick, but two was still a stretch and her asshole would need to properly adjust in order to accommodate that much length and girth. That's why Alexa allowed Charlotte, who already had her entire length inside, to start fucking Toni first. Of course, Bliss followed closely behind the Queen, providing the perfect foil in terms of pace, with Alexa going slow and steady while Charlotte was fucking aggressively. But it wasn't until Alexa matched her slave's speed, that everything changed.

The pleasure took on a life of its own. It was so powerful, unlike anything Toni had experienced up to this point. Her poor, overused butthole continued to stretch, and the more it did, the deeper that both cocks go inside of her. 

"How does that feel, Zero? Huh? Does taking two cocks up your slutty ass hurt?" Alexa ranted, shouting insults just as always. But, She didn't get the response She was hoping for out of Toni. Instead, Toni just moaned loudly as the two, more dominant blondes plowed her ass.

"I don't think it's hurting her, my Goddess. I'm pretty sure that She couldn't be happier," Charlotte inferred. 

"Is that right? Are you really so pathetic that you're enjoying this? Double-anal? On your first time!?"

"Ohhhhhhhh GOD YES!" Toni screamed. It wasn't technically an answer, more of a desperate cry to be fucked more and more. But, whatever it was, Alexa was more than happy with the response. It was further proof of what She had said all along. That Toni Storm was meant for this. That girls with big butts like hers were created for the use of dominant women, with no other purpose in life. Lastly, that the quivering and shaking that was occurring as a result of this filling was the only thing worth living for. 

After a few minutes of intense bum wrecking, both women looked at each other and nodded. No words were spoken but they both knew that it was time to deal some serious damage to that hole. It was time to turn that asshole into a cavern, and cement Toni Storm's legacy as one of Alexa Bliss' buttsluts. Following the nod, they both cranked up the intensity, going not just as fast, but also as hard as they could. Soon after, both cocks had worked their full-lengths inside Zero's defenseless bum. 

Alexa, once again showing off her sadistic nature, laughed savagely before saying, "Wow! That's both cocks! The full-lengths! And here I was thinking this would be a punishment. Oh, I couldn't have been more wrong, could I?"

Despite how little it mattered, She really couldn't have. This was far from a punishment. Sure, She had predicted that Toni would be a fine addition to her house of sluts, but this was a whole different beast entirely. In just a few short hours, She'd become addicted, a fixation that, once contacted, was impossible to shake. For the rest of her pathetic life, Toni Storm would be forever in service of the Goddess, just hoping and praying to get her ass fucked whenever She could. Truly broken, beyond repair.

Reparations weren't necessary, though; Toni couldn't be happier in her new role. Sure, it would take some time to get used to it. But, there was no denying that this was right for her. Each time those cocks thrust in and out of her, She was reminded just how right Alexa had been all along. She was an anal loving slut playing pretend. This was her purpose all along, and She didn't regret a single moment of it. Hell, her only regret is that She was too blind to submit sooner. An affliction She despised more every time both cocks scratched against her walls and toyed with her most sensitive areas. With a look of pure bliss draped across her face, Toni let go. She let go of all her worries and simply handed her life over to the Goddess. 

Barreling in and out of her. The constant friction brought a predictable orgasm very close. So close, but unreachable in the current state. Toni needed more; just one more good push to send her over the edge. But, this was impossible. Despite everything that had been said, Toni knew that Alexa wouldn't make her cum until She begged for it. As with most tops, Alexa loved to hear her sluts plead for their climaxes and Toni knew that's what She would have to do to get it.

"Please mmmm fuck! Can I please cum now, my Goddess? Oooooooh shit! Please let me cum!" Toni implored.

Alexa shrugged this attempt off, going as far as to completely ignore it for several seconds before finally replying, "What was that, slut? I couldn't hear you, I was too busy making this big butt mine." Trying her best to formulate a sentence as her mind quickly deteriorated, Toni clamored again.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Please fuck my fat butt as hard as you can and let me cum like you promised!"

"Oh, right, I forgot," Alexa said cockily. "Well, I supposed I could let you cum now, but first, I just need to hear you say it. Tell me who the alpha female of WWE is! WHO OWNS YOU AND EVERY OTHER PIECE OF WHORE ASS?"

"YOU DO! YOU ARE THE GODDESS!! AHHH Y-Y-OU'RE THE ALPHA!!"

Alexa smiled at this; not her usual malice-filled grin but a genuine one. However, She was still the Goddess, so naturally, She toyed with her pet once more. "Not Ronda Rousey?" She simply asked.

"FUCK NO! No one can compare to you! I thought I could, then you showed me my true calling in life! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE MY GODDESS! Don't ever let me forget how much my hole NEEDS your cock by letting me cum! AAAHHHHH FUUUUUUCK!!!!!"

After hearing enough to satisfy her sadistic needs, Alexa finally allowed "Zero" to cum, thrusting her hips in an upward fashion as Charlotte went in the opposite direction. Toni felt as though her asshole was being ripped apart, but it was that sensation that brought her over the edge. The feeling of irreparable damage coursing throughout and bringing forth a brain-melting orgasm, the cum literally spewing out of her aching pussy. 

Toni's arms slumped down, along with her shoulders. She was worn down, but what She didn't know was that there was more to come. Her first true moment as Zero had come and gone, but Alexa wasn't stopping and neither was Charlotte, for that matter. They both regained their pace the moment Toni appeared to come down from her orgasmic high. Almost immediately, She was forced back into that hypnotic state, desperately hoping for another orgasm that soon followed. Luckily, it did and was followed by another. And another. And another.

Over the course of about five minutes, Toni Storm came over and over again like a true anal addict. After roughly six consecutive climaxes, She finally passed out, drooping down further into Charlotte's lap and nearly falling to the ground. The Queen was there to make the save, however, as She safely removed her from their cocks and placed her on the floor.

"Stupid bitch. I actually feel really sorry for her." Alexa said.

"Why's that, my Goddess?" Liv asked intently.

"It's just a shame that She waited this long to realize her true purpose. Sorta like you, 9." Charlotte immediately noticed that Alexa had returned to referring to her slave name.

"Yes ma'am, we are very similar. While we both took far too long to realize it, we are slaves for your cock. Speaking on behalf of myself, I can't live without it, and I doubt that She can either." Charlotte stated with a unique confidence in each word. A deafening silence followed, only broken by Alexa, who had an important question to ask.

"So 10, how long is it going to take for you to get down on your knees and cleanse these cocks?"

"Oh, I was just waitin' for your approval, my Goddess," Liv said, her knees immediately hitting the floor as She took a cock in each hand. First, She wrapped her lips around Charlotte's pink head and slowly bobbed down, absorbing every ounce of the fresh ass cream that cock was coated in. Naturally, She took much longer in enjoying her Goddess' cock. Worshiping it as if it was her reason for existence because that's exactly what it was. The one thing She refused to live without, and that's why She took great pride in cleaning it; Licking all the ass cream off sensually.

Alexa took Liv's leash in her hand, wrapping it around and using it to force the poor bottom down. Of course, She was well trained and could easily deep throat. This was more about the control that Alexa had over her. Overall three of the women She shared the room with, and hopefully, over every other woman the WWE had to offer. After a solid thirty seconds of forced blowjob, Alexa finally pulled 10 off, patted her head, then shoved her to the ground. All the while, a beautiful smile had emblazoned across Liv's face.

Just as Alexa had suspected, Toni's hole was gaping impressively now, a feat that She not only took pride in but also took all the credit for as well. She also took pride in the successful domination of another WWE Superstar. This time, it was a fellow top, who unfortunately had desires to be the best. Desires which were far above her standing. She ran into the cunning Alexa Bliss and just like several women before her, She knelt before the Goddess.


	4. Fire and Desire Are Led to the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Nikki Cross, Sonya Deville and Mandy Rose decide to leave the Alpha for the Goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not to be read by anyone under the age of 18. I do not own any of the characters involved in the story and make no money for its writing. This story takes place in early 2019. Also, sorry for the long wait, work and a lack of motivation were kicking my ass. Please enjoy!

Bow Down to the Goddess Ch.4

"Nikki, are you sure this is a good idea," Mandy Rose asked Nikki Cross as she and her long-time girlfriend Sonya Deville all approached the wooden locker room door.

With a look of assurance in her eyes, Nikki placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Listen, Mandy, you can trust me. I've got your best interests in mind."

"Babe, seriously? Think about this. It's too risky." Mandy informed.

"Mandy, Nikki just wants what's best for us. I know you may not see it yet, but if you love me, then you'll trust me. You love me, right?" Sonya answered.

Mandy already knew the answer. They had been together for years, ever since they first met back in 2015. Being one of the few women who came to WWE as a Lesbian, Sonya became smitten with the Golden Goddess. Her gorgeous facial features, a body to die for, and an amazing personality to match; Sonya fell for Mandy after their first day filming Tough Enough and never looked back. After a few advances, Mandy finally accepted and once she did, she didn't regret it either. 

The two were perfect for each other, given that you believe opposites attract. Mandy, the epitome of beauty and femininity, the type of woman that everyone dreams of making their own. One might even say she was a "precious peach". While Sonya, who seemed tough and rugged, was easily one of the most loving and compassionate ladies around. Together, they were the perfect couple. That was until they made it to NXT. The realization of WWE's secret sub/domme society hit them hard, but at first, they tried to ignore it. They were convinced that all the other lesbians were just playing pretend, only submitting for a cheap orgasm, and only dominating to hold power. Of course, though, they could only stay unaffiliated for so long, especially with every top looking to take poor Mandy's anal innocence. 

Sonya refused to top her beloved; she just didn't have the strength or willpower to go through with it. Mandy was more than willing to bottom out though and had grown tired of waiting. She soon gave up her holes to Becky Lynch, bottoming out for the first time with absolutely no regret as a result. Given the culture of the locker room, Sonya half-heartedly approved; accepting the fact that she couldn't give Mandy what was desired, but not enjoying it one bit. It was that same accepting attitude, however, that led to Mandy assuming that Sonya was a closet bottom herself. After a little convincing, Mandy got Sonya to the bottom as well, and soon, they would both spend much of their days getting their asses plowed together. Together; no matter what, like a packaged deal.

Mandy and Sonya spent their entire runs in NXT as fleshlights for girlcock, but unlike the other bottoms, never really settled down to one dominant. They were just slaves, ready and willing to service all dominant women, so long as they could be together. They carried that same mentality with them to the main roster. Unfortunately, though, they were paired up with Paige, a notoriously powerful domme who immediately converted them to her way of thinking. And, that was great. Paige had shown Mandy and Sonya the joys of being one person's hole. How much she appreciated them individually, and how special it made her feel to have them pick her. Sonya, and especially Mandy, loved Paige. Best of all, Paige didn't force them to split up; nothing was compromised, but much was gained. But after a forced retirement, Paige could no longer keep up with her duties as a top. 

Paige's sudden retirement coincided with another big event, that being the shocking arrival of one Ronda Rousey. Rousey entered the WWE with a powerful mystique and Mandy, looking for a replacement domme, found that and then some. Mandy was more than impressed with the way Ronda carried herself, as well as her overwhelming strength. With the loss of Paige consuming her, God's Greatest Creation was made an easy target; she immediately fell victim to Ronda. Soon enough, she had her precious girlfriend bottoming out to the UFC star, as well. Since then, they'd been faithful servants to the Baddest Woman on the Planet.

"Y-you know that I love you. And, of course, I trust you. I'm just not so sure that leaving mistress Ronda is the smartest action to take here." Mandy suggested sincerely, setting her hand on top of Sonya's.

"Mandy, please, just trust me. We don't need mistress Ronda anymore. I doubt she'll even notice that we're gone. I mean, it's not like she uses us or anything. And anyway, Nikki guaranteed that we'll never be happier," Sonya assured, a fierce intensity sparking inside her hazel-colored eyes. 

"You have a point. She usually doesn't care to fuck us anymore. But, that doesn't mean-" Mandy continued before the Scottish woman rudely interrupted.

"Listen, Mandy, I know what's best for you. Mistress Ronda is the past and just beyond this door, lies your future. You don't have to do any talking if you don't want to, Sonya will take care of everything. Just relax and go with the plan, I'm sure that you won't regret making this decision." Nikki explained thoroughly before aggressively opening the door. A gust of chilling air shot out hard; since the trio was in their gear, it caught them off guard. Mandy, especially, whose gear is particularly revealing. Sonya powered through, leading her girlfriend through the sea of people who were uncannily standing near the entrance, while Nikki became lost in the shuffle. Once they had made it through, they realized why the center had been left completely open. 

In the middle of the room was Alexa Bliss, accompanied by her three main sluts. Charlotte Flair, Liv Morgan, and the newly acquired Toni Storm were all positioned, one right after another, face down ass up, each woman being forced to patiently wait their turn. All four women were completely naked, save for the stylized collars the slaves wore. Liv was up next, evidenced by the tiny Goddess' stalking of New Jersey's finest piece of ass, and said ass tantalizingly shaking itself back and forth. The look on Liv's face was that of a starving animal, waiting for its first meal in ages. She'd also clearly been forced to wait tonight as well since Charlotte was the lone slave amongst the trio to have a gaping bum. 

Nevertheless, Liv's patience was finally paying off as Alexa slowly entered her back passage. A gleeful smile shot across the Riott Squad member's face, one which exactly mirrored the light in her eyes. The dark and dreary demeanor she sported before was gone. It was as if her Goddess' cock was both the reason and the remedy for her sadness. With it, she couldn't have been happier, but without it, she lacked a reason for existing. Though neither of them verbally acknowledged it, both Sonya and Mandy thought about this. After seeing this, both were confident now that coming here was the only decision. If they wanted to return to their old selves; to re-find their purpose in life, they would have to leave Mistress Ronda for the Goddess. Nikki was right all along, this was the right decision.

While Fire and Desire pondered the meaning of life, Alexa wasted no time giving her faithful slut the plowing she'd been waiting for. After topping Toni Storm, She was on top of the world, oozing with confidence she probably shouldn't have. After all, it was a hollow victory. Not only would she soon lose access to Toni's big, beautiful booty when the tour ends, but she'd also begged to cum from getting her asshole eaten. While that may not be bad out of the question for some tops, it was absolutely out of the question for her. Especially considering her past and the fact that her Rival was a complete anal virgin. If she wanted to stand on the same level as the big bad, she definitely couldn't afford to keep making herself look weak. Of course, nobody in the room could ever think such things whilst observing her in action. 

It was obvious to everyone in that room that she'd taken control of Liv's mind, body, and soul. Alexa mockingly toyed with Liv's perfect ass, going back and forth between shaking each cheek and playfully smacking them like a set of bongo drums. All the while, she forcefully stuffed the pink-haired bimbo's asshole with sharp, piercing thrusts that would make the average, everyday streetwhore plead for mercy. But Liv was one of those select few that could only beg for more. No matter how much she got stuffed, it was never enough. Even now, after a brief but powerful fucking, her butt was as tight as ever and, not because she was going to cum, either. Despite already being a trained buttslut, Alexa had taught Liv even more after coming into ownership of her. 

Naturally, Liv knew better than to even think about cumming without permission, so it wasn't that. No, she was just the perfect fucktoy. If being a whore was a university major, then she'd have more degrees than Britt Baker. In reality, her ass stayed tight because her body knew that's what Alexa wanted and, when the time called for her to be a gaping mess, then she would adapt. For now, her Goddess wasn't done using her, so her hole stayed untattered, gripping Alexa's cock like a vice. 

Unfortunately, her time in the spotlight was all too brief, as her Goddess huskily informed, "I know you're a greedy little bitch 10 but I've got other sluts waiting in line, so you're gonna have to hurry it up. I'm gonna count to three, and when I hit zero, you better fucking cum!" Of course, this would be easy. 

"Three!"

The moment Alexa started the countdown, Liv began to throw back that ass with what seemed to be all the force that her tiny frame could muster. Her thick, perfectly shaped butt went into overdrive, rippling like a series of crashing waves at high tide.

"Two!" Alexa called out as her precious number 10 slowly transformed into a delirious heap, just as her former Queen had earlier. Each time that cock barreled into her hole, she was driven farther and farther past the breaking point. But, as always, her butt gripped it gratuitously. 

"One!" Liv could feel it swelling inside of her. Her climax; all she had to do was welcome it with open arms.

"Zero! Cum! Show them, 10! Show them all how you cum! How I make you cum!"

10, as suspected, came on command, her asshole gripping harder than ever before finally loosening up as her whole body spasmed and writhed from unbridled pleasure. The crowd, almost entirely made up of subs, gave the Elmwood Park native a round of applause for her excellent work as a bottom. Alexa gave a cocky bow, heaping all the praise for herself as she stood up. 

Unsurprisingly, the Goddess wasted little time locking onto her next victim, if it's even fair to refer to them as such. With all the grace of a killer shark, Alexa swiftly aimed up her cock and stuffed it inside Zero's massive bum. Unlike her colleagues, Toni was fairly new when it came to bottoming out, so Alexa tried her best to turn every session into a learning experience. From little things like forgetting to hold those cheeks open, to hesitation on her orders, Toni knew her place but was still understanding how to get there. 

Luckily, she had the perfect person to lead her, and honestly, Toni wouldn't have it any other way. With every stroke, every sheathing, and unsheathing, Australia's biggest butt was reminded of why she submitted to the Goddess in the first place. It was the feeling of getting her ass plowed, by a smaller woman no less; a feeling that she could no longer live without. A feeling she feared would soon slip away from her.

Alas, in just over a week, she would return to the UK brand a changed woman. A woman who was just as weak as her fellow NXT compatriots. Luckily, there weren't any tops to try and take her away from Alexa because once she left, it would be a while before she saw her again.

Yes, in only a week, Toni Storm had gone from the butt-busting super top of NXT UK to a woman who'd soon have to choose between her loyalty to her Goddess or her love of getting bummed. Her transformation was a drastic one, but in the end, she couldn't be happier in her current role. Toni Storm was Zero, and every time she got her thick booty pummeled, she wondered why she'd ever wasted time trying to be a top in the first place. This was where she shined, where her true purpose was. 

While Toni was lost in a mixture of complex thought and immeasurable lust, Alexa focused solely on one thing: fucking that huge ass as hard and as fast as she could. Alexa had a real knack for easily determining how her subs liked to be fucked. Unlike Liv, Toni preferred a full-force bumming from the jump, which is unsurprising considering she lost both her single and double butt cherries on the same night. Little Miss Bliss knew her way around a fuckhole and Toni's was not an exception. 

Lexi viciously smacked that booty, sadistically crooning as she continued her brutal onslaught. Toni's bitchhole had become incredibly loose and tattered, allowing Alexa to navigate it with ease. It was no wonder why the entire length of her cock seemed to glide in without any resistance. Toni didn't have the experience that Liv, or even Charlotte, did as a bottom. She couldn't keep her hole nice and tight. So, it stayed pretty gouged at all times. Something that she'd quickly grown to love. 

Yes, of all the things she'd become addicted to, Toni was obsessed with gaping her little whore hole for her Goddess. It was no secret that she'd always had a thing for gaping; something Toni had always forced her sluts to do during her time as a top. Now here she was, on the other end of the gape, never wanting to be closed again. Every time she was left a gaping mess, her mind drew back to the very first time that she was fucked, and how she could barely even open her ass at all. Her train of thought was thrown off, however, by the call of her diminutive domme. 

"Who's hole is this, Zero? I'm not gonna make you cum until you tell everyone here. Go on, tell 'em!" Alexa stated, once again slamming her tiny hand down for another thunderous smack. In all honesty, Toni was so focused on keeping her ass as loose as possible that she hadn't even thought about cumming. But like the pro she was, Alexa brought out the best in her subs. Just the sheer mention of a sweet release made Toni feel the need to cum. She already had her instructions, so there was no waiting game. Zero just needed what was asked.

"Ooh fuck, there yours! All yours!" She cried in joy as the early stages of orgasm rapidly approached. 

"And… when I go back to the US, who's gonna own these holes?" Alexa asked redundantly. 

"You! My ass was made for you and only you! When you're gone, I'll… I'll be a sad and lonely bitch! But I'll wait! I'll wait forever if that's what it takes! I promise I'll work hard and make it onto a real brand so I can come back and serve you!"

"Good girl. Very good. Now go ahead and cum!" Alexa demanded, bucking her hips even faster than before. The speed and force at which she plowed that hole dropped the jaws of all the onlookers, including Mandy and Sonya. Every stroke sent the larger, more submissive woman jolting forward. Never before had Fire and Desire seen such power from such a small source. It just proved that looks could be deceiving and that just because Alexa was smaller than Ronda, didn't make her less of a top. 

This was further proved when "Zero" finally went over the edge. Before she went over, she began to throw her ass back against Alexa's cock, a trick she picked up from watching 9 and 10 in action. She had done this the last few times she was used, but this time, Toni added more force than usual. That, combined with the Goddess' fierce strikes, sent her towards what was probably her strongest orgasm to that point. Her mind went completely blank, so much so that she didn't even notice the massive amount of cum shooting out of her pussy. Liv and Charlotte both looked up, hoping to be called upon to clean up the mess but sadly never received an invitation.

When Toni finished cumming, she oozed onto the cold, now wet, tile floor. Which gave Alexa the perfect chance to finally remove her cock and ask what was a pre-planned question. 

"So ladies, who's next? Becky?" Alexa inquired, blatantly aiming for the biggest name amongst the pack.

Becky Lynch smirked, not even entertaining the idea of bottoming to the Goddess, "Very funny, Lass. But the Man only bows to the alpha. That sure as hell ain't you." 

Sharp-witted as ever, Alexa replied, "No, you're the funny one, for thinking that I'm not the alpha, Bex. But, seriously you guys, any takers? These three bitches are just so broken-in already, I've barely worked up a sweat tonight. I've got so much more left in the tank" 

Now that the invitation was open to all-comers, more than half of the pack seriously considered accepting. But sadly, several silent, awkward seconds passed before anybody took her offer. Everyone belonged to someone, whether that be the alpha or a high-end switch like Becky. There were no free agents, so to speak. But, of course, two women were interested in breaching their contracts.

Breaking the silence, Sonya cleared her throat before declaring, "You can fuck me, Goddess! Our holes are yours for the taking!" An audible gasp spread throughout the crowd. The WWE women's division was a tightly-knit group of individuals. Everyone knew who belonged to who, and especially who belonged to Ronda Rousey. They'd heard of Charlotte's top-hopping, but it still surprised them to see it in action. 

Following behind her girlfriend, Mandy bashfully squeaked, "Me uh… me too. You can fuck both of us if you want." A few more silent seconds followed; the Goddess had been left in shock by what she heard. But, once it hit her, a large smile shot across her beautiful face. Two of Rousey's bitches, offering up their holes? At the same time? Here in front of everyone!? She pinched herself, trying anything to wake herself up from had surely been a dream. An offer like this was too good to be true. That sentiment quickly transformed her gleeful smile into a cold, skeptical scowl. 

"Yes, this is too good to be true. Rousey must have sent them here? But, why would she pull a stunt like this, in front of everyone, no less?" Alexa's thoughts were racing. This could've been a trap set by Ronda. Maybe these sluts beg to be fucked, only for Ronda to catch Alexa in the act and beat her to a pulp? But, after thinking it over, Alexa decided that some further questioning was definitely in order. 

"So, you two want to get fucked, is that right? Two well-known bitches of the so-called 'Alpha'?" Alexa asked, standing strong as she caught on to her rival's potential game. 

The crowd that Mandy and Sonya had once been a part of had separated from them, isolating Fire and Desire as Sonya began to explain. "Mistress Ronda doesn't know what she's doing!" Sonya declared, continuing her trend of leaving the on-lookers in shock. 

Feeling more confident, Sonya stepped forward before continuing, "She tends to collect toys, only to put them on display. Toys are meant to be played with. So, Mandy and I decided that we should leave Mistress Ronda for you and, after seeing your little demonstration here, I am one billion percent certain that I've made the right decision." 

Little Miss Bliss broke out into a burst of maniacal laughter. "That's it? Just like that, you think you're worthy of being one of my slaves? This fine selection of women was hand-picked by me. They didn't come looking for me, I wanted them, therefore they needed to be shown the light. What makes you think I would want you two hand-me-down sluts?"

"Nothing makes us think that," Sonya responded, stepping forward a bit more. "We know that we're probably not worthy of your time. But, please, give us the opportunity. We're more loyal than any of those other bitches." 

Crossing her arms, Alexa reminded, "Loyal, huh? Is that the same loyalty that's leading you to betray your current top?" 

Before Sonya could speak, Mandy chimed in, "Please don't hold that against us. We saw from your demonstration here that you're an equal-opportunity mistress. Ronda hasn't fucked us in weeks. Anybody with our shared urges would crack and seek refuge." 

Silence again ensued as Alexa thought over the valid point that had been presented. Or, at least she pretended to. In reality, she never had any intention of declining Fire and Desire. The chance to take two sluts at once, let alone two belonging to her rival? That was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Anybody in their right mind would take it, even if it meant a possible confrontation with Rousey. But, it was too easy; almost a little too easy. For Alexa, easy wasn't fun. So, since this was her first time dealing with an "offering" of sorts, she decided to turn their little situation into a game.

After quickly setting her plan into motion, Alexa approached Mandy, violently turning her around before caressing her beautiful butt."Weeks, you say? That sounds like a long time for a booty like this to go without. You must be desperate to leave Rousey. But how desperate, Mandy? Just how badly do you want my cock in you, slut?" Alexa asked, slapping her fellow blonde bombshell on the rear, causing her to yelp softly. 

"We'll do whatever it takes-" Sonya started, before quickly being interrupted by the imposing Goddess.

"Did I ask you, whore? No, I didn't, so keep your mouth shut, and let your girlfriend tell me how badly she wants to be stretched out."

Mandy spoke without hesitation, "Please, Alexa. The Goddess… my Goddess. Please please please let me and my girlfriend serve you. I promise that our asses will be available 24/7, 365. In hotels, hallways, our homes, or yours. On fucking TV if that's what it takes! So long our asses are filled, it doesn't matter where or when. We will be your bitches for life," Mandy confidently confirmed. 

Having never seen this side of the Golden Goddess, Alexa was thoroughly shocked, but like all good buttsluts, she was nothing if not passionate about getting her hole filled. The response was good enough, so she decided to throw on a contemplative look as if her decision hadn't already been made. Going a step further, Alexa crossed her arms, appearing to be in the deepest of thought, before casually trotting over to the closest bench to her. 

Alexa sat and seductively patted the seat next to her. Both women immediately took the bait and inched forward, but Sonya was given a menacing glare that stopped her tracks. Meanwhile, Mandy took a seat, her large breasts bouncing as she plopped down. She turned her head, looking her potential mistress in the eyes, before being pulled in for a long passionate kiss that made Sonya more than a little uncomfortable. Of course, she had seen Mandy kiss, several other women, since their relationship began, but it never really got easier. No matter how many butt-fuckings she took, she still wished she could be a top, only for Mandy's sake. But, she was weak, and her girlfriend had needs. 

Over the years, she'd come to terms with that fact. No matter what, Mandy's desires would always come before her own. But, it still bothered her, especially when she made such a big sacrifice, only for her precious girlfriend to effortlessly lock lips with someone else. She watched on in horror as the two blondes swapped spit for several minutes before Alexa finally broke the kiss. Little Miss Bliss licked her chops, staring at Sonya with a heartless grin as she did so.

"So Mandy," Alexa started. "Has it been two weeks since you've been fucked? Even for a loyal slut, that seems like a stretch." Sonya thought about answering for her but remembered being scolded the last time for doing so.

"Yes ma'am, it's been way too long," Mandy openly and honestly answered. It was obvious that Mandy was beginning to get in her comfort zone. All of the trepidations that she previously had were long gone; it's as if that kiss had put her under a hypnotic trance. 

"Oh, you poor thing! We can't have that, can we? No no no, this just won't do. An ass like yours should, no… deserves to be stretched out all hours of the day, wouldn't you agree, Sonya?" Naturally, she was still grinning wickedly with each syllable that left her mouth. Sonya nearly scoffed at the idea of two weeks being too long. She couldn't remember the last time she was used, let alone as her top's feature attraction for the night. The brash, MMA-trained portion of her brain told her to shoot her mouth off, but, as always, she put her girlfriend's needs before her own.

"Of… of course. Mandy has a perfect ass. I'm not surprised that other women are always so fascinated with it," Sonya stated reluctantly but honestly. 

"So Sonya, you don't mind if I do this then, do you?" Alexa asked before abruptly pulling Mandy over her knee and swatting at her ass. Then again. And again; taking the opportunity to viciously pull down her shorts, just far enough to reveal that gorgeously juicy butt. Alexa made sure to target the previous spot, despite the large surface area at her disposal. Naturally, she wanted to make that butt as red as possible, since that was the easiest way to gauge the damage she'd dealt. Of course, there were other ways to do that, as well. Like the way, each cheek bounced around from the force or by the pathetic sounds that God's Greatest Creation was making. No matter how you sliced it, it was obvious that Mandy Rose was loving the attention her beautiful butt was getting. All the while, Sonya stayed completely quiet, opting instead to silently observe.

Unlike Sonya, Alexa was having a great time. It was rare that she got the chance to deliver a good spanking. Usually, she either didn't have the time or was far too impatient and ripped her prey apart from the get-go. But, Alexa was having her unorthodox version of "fun", and the fact that Sonya was here is what made her do it. It was almost painfully obvious that she wanted to get under Deville's skin. Sonya was the target for the sick little game she decided to play. 

You see, Alexa was well aware of Fire and Desire, their relationship, and their history with their dommes. The pair were a needy bunch, but the biggest issue was Sonya's passive nature. Willingness to put her girlfriend first was a huge issue; that kind of shit would not fly. If she truly wanted to submit to the Goddess, Sonya's little fling with Mandy would have to be a thing of the past. 

The plan was to drive a wedge between the two. Specifically, to make Sonya so jealous of Mandy's current position that she could no longer take it. Alexa fancied both girls but honestly preferred to have Sonya. Variety is the spice of life, after all. With the acquisition of Toni Storm, she didn't need another bubbly, big booty blonde in her posse. Sure, Mandy may be more attractive in the conventional sense, but you could argue that Toni was more valuable, given her unmatched ass measurements. But, nowhere to be found in Alexa's group, was a long, muscular brunette who could break bones due to MMA training. She wanted Sonya more and that's why she taunted her. So that "Daddy Deville" could really break. Because everyone knew she was an asswhore, but rarely did she admit it.

Usually, hearing Sonya's plea to cum was the only way to hear her in her final form. Her truest form. Something deemed as a cardinal sin to Alexa Bliss. That was her goal. To taunt Sonya so much that she accomplishes what even her rival failed to. To break her, mind, body, and soul, just as she did to Toni. 

But, if she wanted to accomplish this, stalling was not an option. So, Alexa jumped into action, pushing Mandy off of her and grabbing a handful of blonde locks in one fell swoop. She dragged Mandy to her trio of current slaves, lining her up in the open space next to Toni. The other three bitches were then instructed to give their Goddess the room she needed. 

With everything in place, Alexa then enacted the next step of her sinister plan. "Sonya? You said yourself that Mandy has a perfect ass. And a perfect ass should never go without, right?" Sonya hesitantly shook her head in agreeance. 

"Good, 'cause we're gonna do just that. Well, I am anyway! Mmm, think about it… I'm gonna butt-fuck your girlfriend as only a Goddess can. But first, we need to make sure this ass is properly prepared. So go ahead and get on your knees, slut! You're gonna use your tongue, fingers, whatever you've got! Use it all to open up your precious girlfriend's little hole for me!"

Alexa's words struck Sonya like a double-edged sword. Though she often abstained from admitting it, her submissive side loved eating ass, especially Mandy's. But, she preferred to be on the other end, getting her ass eaten out. The end goal for the night was to get her backdoor filled, so, unfortunately, Sonya had no other choice but to adhere to her potential mistress' demands. 

The New Jersey-born Deville almost leisurely approached God's Greatest Creation, slowly kneeling behind her and pulling her blue and gold trunks down past her supple ass cheeks. She stared at the glorious view in front of her, almost with a hypnotic gaze. It was a view Sonya could watch for hours; alas, duty called in the form of Alexa Bliss snapping her fingers, as if to say, "Hurry it up, bitch!"

So, instead of wasting any more time, Sonya got to work, pulling the cheeks apart and diving in, tongue first. Mandy purred as that slippery muscle washed over her backdoor. Preparing holes was Sonya's specialty, something Alexa would soon find out. 

Deville was given the order to use everything in her arsenal but she spent several minutes simply licking it. It was all part of the process, though. Her process learned over her three years as a bottom but only truly perfected over the last few months where she'd been completely cast aside. Nearly all of her recent sexual experiences were identical to this one. A whore bent over and knelt behind her. 

Mistress Ronda wanted nothing to do with her. So, Sonya decided the Goddess would be her refuge. And here she was, in the same position. The thought of leaving her mistress, just to end up in the same position enraged Sonya when she thought about it. She considered a few ways to take out her anger; they were futile attempts, though. Her mind quickly transferred that fury to the asshole she was going to town on. 

It was an endless loop that got sadder and sadder. No matter how badly she wished against it, Sonya couldn't stop her body from giving the best rimjob she was capable of giving. The madder Sonya got, the better the experience for Mandy became. Remembering Alexa's instructions, Sonya soon traded in her tongue for the pairing of her index and middle fingers. 

On entry, Mandy let out the biggest sigh of relief you could ever hear. It was as if the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders. That hole clung to those digits like a vice. Luckily, she was an expert buttslut; taking two tiny fingers came with no pain at all and Sonya was well aware of that. She knew what her girlfriend was capable of, and without any hesitation, added a third finger, slipping it inside with a surprising amount of resistance. With her hole filled, Mandy held her cheeks open as her lover slowly pumped her fingers into her.

All resistance aside, Sonya was able to add the third finger nonetheless, further proving the experience of the hole she was working on. But, it was also indicative of Sonya's skill. Not everybody could slip three fingers in somebody's bum and expect no pain as a result. Sonya however, knew exactly how to make her girl feel great, without the one physical downside to anal, and it was a great skill to have. By not having to wait for Mandy's comfort, Sonya could quickly stretch her. 

Sure enough, Mandy's butt was loose enough for the Goddess. Deville extracted her fingers, shooting Alexa a look of pure desperation; Bliss gave a nod of approval, leading Sonya to stick those glistening claws in her mouth. She barely got a chance to taste Mandy's juices, however, before the Goddess forcefully took her place behind God's Greatest Creation.

Alexa spread those cheeks wide before spitting into the target that was Mandy's slightly gaping asshole. Taking a long, nefarious look at Sonya, Bliss filled her prey's butt; all the while, the Goddess' gaze never changed. The first few inches were brilliantly swallowed up, that hungry booty eagerly clinging to everything that it was given.

The crowd, which had begun to dwindle slightly, cheered on Alexa. Ronda did not have the best reputation amongst her peers, especially those who hadn't submitted to her. Rousey was the alpha, which in her mind meant that she was better than everyone; recently, she was even given her dressing room separate from the others. But, she was near unstoppable, so there wasn't much anybody could do about her reign. Seeing her get knocked down a peg, in any shape or form, was a sweet visual to her adversaries. 

The only one who wasn't cheering was Sonya. No, she couldn't have been more unhappy with her current situation. Here she was, reduced to the role of "preparation slut" and she didn't even get the chance to enjoy her own girlfriend's butt cream. At least Mistress Ronda had allowed her that privilege. She began to wonder if they'd even made the right decision in leaving her for Alexa. But then, she looked at Mandy, and that unhappiness faded. 

It was the pure bliss draped across Mandy's gorgeous face that knocked Sonya out of her funk. Even though she wasn't happy, Sonya was glad that her girl was. She loved Mandy so much that seeing the love of her life being satisfied raised her spirits. At least, on the surface. 

Of course, deep down, Sonya Deville was a bitter, jealous mess. She only tamped down these feelings to put Mandy first, as always. If she was being her true self, she would've begged to be in Mandy's place, right then and there. But, because of her loyalty, she stayed completely silent. Something Alexa took notice of.

Further proving Sonya's experience at loosening up holes, Alexa was able to quickly navigate Mandy's butt, filling it with the entirety of her cock within only a few minutes. As conniving as ever, Alexa knew that she could use this to her advantage. 

"You know, Sonya, you did a great job prepping this ass for me," She mocked, simultaneously groping said ass and thrusting her cock inside of it. "I'm impressed. You probably have a lot of experience in that field don't you?"

Sonya wanted so desperately to snarl and reply with a bitchy comment. But that would never get her ass fucked, so instead, she stayed silent. Big mistake.

"I asked you a fucking question, slut! I wanna know how often you're forced to prepare an ass for more dominant women!"

Seeing no other viable option, Sonya answered, "Almost every day." 

Alexa playfully cackled. "Wonderful! I could tell I could. You're very good, lemme tell ya! Honestly, I might keep you as my permanent prep bitch. How does that sound?" Though she acted as though it was a serious offer, Alexa knew what she was doing, and was well-aware it wasn't what Sonya wasn't to hear. 

Again, Sonya stayed silent, avoiding any provocation as to keep her girlfriend happy. The last thing she wanted was to shoot her mouth off and cause Alexa to quit fucking Mandy. Usually, Lexi would've demanded an answer, but in this situation, Sonya keeping quiet was almost better than anything she could've said. First, it showed Bliss that Deville was just as weak as she had suspected and second, it proved that her little game was slowly working. If it wasn't, then she would've worn the same confident face that had been from the jump. It was obvious to Alexa that "Daddy Deville" was only "staying strong" for the sake of WWE's Golden Goddess. 

Sonya was slowly breaking and Alexa knew it, but she decided to briefly refocus on enjoying the fine piece of ass in front of her. It was her first time taking Mandy's butt and though the end goal was to break Sonya, she might as well enjoy them both. Doing so, Alexa briefly plucked her cock out and patiently waited for that tiny orifice to close up. She wanted to judge the time it took to do so, and being veteran cocksleeve that she was, Mandy kept it going for as long as possible. 

The more Alexa enjoyed herself, the more Mandy did, as well. Throughout the entire exchange, Mandy was struggling to stay conscious; the length of her abstinence was making it a much more euphoric experience. I how she'd missed the feeling of being stretched by a stronger woman, the slapping of her tanned flesh against Alexa's more alabaster surface. The overwhelming sensations emanating from her lower half, leisurely melting her brain, but keeping her clinging to every thrust. Maybe it was just recency bias, but Alexa was one of the better butt-busters that ever plowed her. Possibly even better than Ronda.

Every stroke seemed to cause her rod to scrape against a different section of her anal cavity. Over and over Mandy Rose creamed on those most of those deadly ten inches and normally, she would've been praying for an orgasm by now. But, this time was different. Alexa would hopefully be her new mistress, her Goddess, and Mandy wanted to show her Goddess just how good a slut she was getting. And, she selfishly didn't want it to end. 

The last two weeks had felt like an eternity; getting through without any relief was a chore but it was evidence of her loyalty. Mandy would've never betrayed Ronda, or Paige before that. She was just far too loyal, but like any good slut, she'd been convinced by Nikki Cross to think with her ass instead of her head. A decision she longer regretted. Sonya and Nikki, they'd been right about everything. After weeks of being cast aside, here she was, living in her purpose. It was, by far, the best decision she'd ever made.

The size of the audience once again fell as many of the on-lookers as Alexa's "demonstration" began to slip into the later hours of the night. The Goddess never dared to look at a timepiece, mostly because it didn't matter, but also because almost thirty minutes had passed since she first entered Mandy's bum. That meant two things: after this much time, Mandy was yet to cum, and Sonya was yet to beg to take her place, neither of which painted her in the best light.

The Goddess was sure that Mandy would've been a gaping mess by now. But, sure enough, she was still hanging on to the pleasure for as long as possible. She was a well-trained slut, a product of alphas past for sure. This hole had been a staple of Paige and Rousey for years, so it was only fitting that the Goddess was getting her shot now. But still, Alexa was upset this bitch hadn't come yet. Alexa, as confident as ever, quickly convinced herself that the reason was that she'd spent too much time focusing on Sonya to deal some damage. So, she decided to put in maximum effort. For starters, she took a handful of Mandy's famous blonde locks, giving her improved leverage every time she bucked her hips. 

Realizing that simply making allusions to Sonya breaking wasn't cutting it, Alexa put one pretty blue eye towards her and inquired, "I never got the chance to ask you Sonya, but, how long has it been since you've been fucked?"

Sonya, answering honestly, stated, "I'm not sure. I can't remember the last time." Just what Little Miss Bliss wanted to hear.

"Damn. It must be really hard for you, having to sit and watch your girlfriend get the only thing you want in life, not knowing if you'll ever get to experience the Goddess. Not knowing if the greatest gift to all bottoms will ever bless you with her cock," Alexa taunted, allowing her initial statement to sink in before attempting to deliver the kill-blow, "You know, I feel bad for you. Not for being a bottom, but for being a worthlessly terrible one. Listen up, 'cause I want you to digest what I'm about to say. All bottoms are a disgrace to womankind. But that makes you the lowest common denominator because you fail to realize that it's you that's the problem! You allow yourself to be used by this selfish little bitch!"

The sudden realization hit Sonya like a freight train: Mandy, the love of her life, was a burden on her spirit. Mandy was holding her back from reaching her full potential as a cocksleeve. Worst of all, Sonya realized that Mandy was a selfish, cock hungry whore, who'd subconsciously been taking advantage of her for years. Sonya couldn't believe that it took her this long to finally come to terms with it.

Alexa was playing a whole different game, and it was working. Even now, despite the anger that she felt for Mandy, Sonya's asshole was twitching, frothing at the chance to be filled by the Goddess. Her pussy growing increasingly moist at merely the sound of Alexa's voice; said moisture slowly seeping through the front of her panties, then even a little on the front of her bottoms. She had tried so hard to stay silent, to avoid begging. So Mandy could enjoy the attention but enough was enough. Sonya had tried to stay quiet, but her body would no longer allow it. The time for action was now. 

"Sorry, Mandy, but I need it! Please Lexi, please be my Goddess! Please fuck my ass! My little whore hole needs it so bad! I promise I'll be good, I'll do whatever you ask of me! Mandy's already gotten her fix, please, I'm begging you to bless me with mine!"

"That's what I like to hear! You know what that means? You're mine! From now, until the end of time, you will belong to me, is that clear?" Alexa advised, sneaking a few quick pumps into Mandy's butt. 

"Oh thank you, my Goddess! Thank you so much for accepting me!"

Delivering a harsh slap to the juicy booty in front of her, Alexa informed, "That goes for you too, Mandy. Or should I say, 11? How do you like it slut? From now on, you will be referred to, and answer by, 11. And Sonya, your new name will be 20. Since you two debuted on 11/20/2017, I think it's a good fit, don't you?"

Simultaneously, they both agreed, "Yes my Goddess, thank you,u my Goddess." 

"Good. Your collars will be made soon, rest assured, but for now, begin to learn your new names and wear them with pride," Alexa further clarified.

"Yes my Goddess, thank you,u my Goddess!" Fire and Desire piped up again. It was official! They were named and broken; Alexa now had complete ownership of them both. There was only one thing left to do now. To give Sonya what she'd been waiting for; to show this slut that life under the ownership of the Goddess was the only way to live. 

"You know what comes next right?" Alexa asked vaguely. The others, including the target of the message Sonya, had no idea what she was inferring. But, as always, Alexa made her intentions very clear. She delivered a stern look two her newest pet before snapping her fingers, calling #20 to attention. Bliss unceremoniously removed her cock from 11's gaping bum, and proceeded to approach Sonya, but stopped just in front of her.

Sonya, who was knelt before her new mistress, asked, "Are you going to fuck me?"

"No… well, not yet anyway. But, don't fret, you'll get your chance. You do wanna earn the right, don't you?" 

"How do I do that, my Goddess?" Sonya inquired, hoping the answer was what she had in mind. Luckily for her, they were both on the same wavelength.

"You want to prove your worth? Then you're gonna have to lick my pussy. Mmm, lick my cunt and make me cum, then, and only then, will you be fucked!" Of course,e the decision had already been made. But, a little fun never hurt anyone, and Alexa was still thinking about the last time she'd let anyone touch her pussy. The night she broke Toni Storm. The re-christened "Zero" had crossed several boundaries and tongued the Goddess' asshole. In doing so, Toni forced Alexa to cum harder than she had in years. Ever since that night, she had reservations about allowing anyone to please her. In fear that she would allow that unholy act to happen again. But, she couldn't resist Sonya's experienced mouth. No way she would miss out on the chance to get eaten out by a true blue, pre-WWE lesbian. Even if it was only the first of many chances.

"Lay down on the bench!" Alexa ordered. Though she wasn't directly referenced, Sonya knew the command was meant for her, stretching out the cold metal and patiently awaiting any further instruction. Said instruction never came though. Instead, Little Miss Bliss simply removed her harness and straddled Deville's face. Sonya looked up at her Goddes as if to ask one last time if it was okay. Alexa nodded in return, and the shameless sub went to work on that heavenly snatch. As a warm-up, she started with tiny licks, just getting a feel for the taste. To her surprise, Alexa was already quite wet, an indication of her excitement that had gradually built throughout the night. 

Taking a deep breath, Alexa prepared for the absolute worst. She tended to fall pretty deep when on the edge of orgasm. That tendency lead to her allowing herself to cum from anal stimulation the last time she was eaten out. One body betrayal too many. Surely it could happen again if she didn't stay focused. But, at the rate Sonya was going, it was getting harder and harder to do so. She had begun to lap away at a feverish pace, no longer selfishly savoring the Goddess's celestial flavor. Of course, like the well-trained whore she was, Sonya loved the taste of a strong, powerful woman's pussy. Besides Ronda Rousey, there was no one stronger than Alexa Bliss. By the taste of it, based on the correlations, Sonya was sure that her new mistress was just as, if not more powerful than her previous one. Alexa's cunt was probably the best-tasting little snatch she'd ever had the pleasure of eating. And yes, it was her pleasure.

Like the well-trained slut she was, Sonya knew her job as a slave was to ensure her Goddess' enjoyment, not her own. That's exactly what she did, tickling Bliss' divine little clit, which had already become swollen and bulbous, further proving how well Deville was excelling at her first task. Or, you could just listen to the cute moans that escaped Alexa's tiny mouth. She was more than impressed with the bottom's skilled tongue, especially the way it briefly invaded her folds, only to retreat and return to lapping away at the lips. Slurping away at that increasingly wet pussy like the muff muncher she was. 

Her heart was pounding and the pleasure was oh so intense, the Goddess wanted more. She needed more. Each second that passed felt like an eternity and with them came erotic flashbacks of the last time. The way Zero had eaten her pussy, but transitioned to eating her ass and, subsequently, making her cum harder than she had in years. Just the thought of it made her want to erupt; in all honesty, Alexa wished it was that easy. It was probably for the best but, her heart wouldn't allow it to happen. Because deep-down, ass play was what she wanted. To feel Sonya's slimy, skillful tongue licking her back passage and slowly, carefully, sliding its way in. Alexa hazily glanced at her few remaining on-lookers, trying her best to stay strong in front of them. Getting her ass eaten would be a hard and bitter pill for her to swallow, especially considering how far she'd come in terms of self-presentation. 

Over the last few years, Alexa had gone from being a housebroken slut to the second strongest domme in the company. It was an uphill battle, for sure, but it was a battle she'd won nonetheless. The Goddess had successfully binned that part of herself, leading to on-screen and off-screen success. She had become a multi-time women's champion; a woman who invoked fear in other's hearts and pleasure in their assholes. From bottoming out to claiming the former alpha as her own, Alexa Bliss was a changed woman. Yet, here she was, about to suffer her first real defeat since leaving NXT. She was going to get her ass tongued. Even worse, she was going to beg for it. 

"Oh fuck! Ooooh, my goodness! Wh-what are you waiting for, slut! Stick that tongue in my ass! Worship me! Show me how much you appreciate the chance to taste my forbidden flavor! Yeah… God YESSSS, THAT'S IT! Tongue my fucking ass! " Though it was an unusual request, Sonya obliged, still determined to prove her worth. Alexa repositioned herself, moving up slightly to allow easier access. Wasting no time, Sonya began to focus her attention on that gorgeous hole. She sank her claws deep into the meaty flesh of Alexa's bubble butt, wiping her tongue across the back passage that was secluded by each cheek. Lathering it up as much as possible before easily slipping her tongue inside. Following the penetration, a wave of sensations hit her all at once. Pleasure, anger, excitement, disgust. Her mind was on a rollercoaster of emotions. However, the most powerful feeling being experienced was the feeling of relief. 

That dreadful feeling of relief; the same as when a hopeless junkie finally relapses. That first fix had changed her and she felt as though she needed another. The eerily same feeling that the five women she laid claim were all subjected to. The Goddess's frontal lobe was screaming, "Lexi, what are you doing! Get a hold of yourself!" But her heart was desperately pleading for more.

She gripped the brunette mane below her hard, pulling Sonya in and forcing her to lap away even harder. More intense, more passionately. Sweat began to build up around her forehead, trickling down her petite body as her brand new slut did wonders on her butt. The feeling was far more intense than anything Toni had done, another testament to Sonya's experience in this particular subject. And, naturally, #20 couldn't be happier to bestow it.

Ironically, Alexa had demanded that the lesbo-slut worship her, but it wasn't even necessary. Sonya was already loving the taste of her sweet Goddess cunt, and the mere chance of sampling a premier domme's most private hole was enough incentive alone. As anyone could've suspected, Alexa had the tastiest little butt around. Or, at least, the best-tasting one that Sonya could remember trying. Mandy's was a close second, but there was something about Alexa's that just barely edged it out. Perhaps it was the fact that she was a top reliving her past life? Or, maybe it was the mixture of her two tastes with a hint of recency bias? Either way, Sonya couldn't get enough of that forbidden passage. Who could blame her? After all, she was one of two women who had enjoyed said taste in the last three years. That fact alone was an absolute travesty, given how addicting the flavor was. 

Deville daringly forced more of her tongue inside; her ears perked from hearing Alexa's soft moans turn into wild, animalistic purrs. The Goddess was rapidly losing the elegance and grace she'd become known for, instead of running purely on instinct. Though there was hardly any pressure at all, she was very close to cumming. She held on, of course, doing anything within her power to keep the pleasure going for as long as possible. 

Gripping those brown locks tighter and tighter in her tiny hand, Alexa passionately growled out more rounds of encouragement, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh my fucking God! Mmm yeah, you wanna make your Goddess cum, huh? Wanna be a good little slut for me? Ooooohhh fuck, go ahead then! Make me cum! Make my ass cum!!! AAAAHHH FUUUUCK YESSSSSS!!!!!" Alexa went over the edge, her entire body going limp as she nearly fell off not only Sonya's face but the seat as well. Through wobbly legs and a recovering mental state, she managed to keep her balance long enough to stand up on her own. 

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Alexa giggled loudly, before transforming her luscious lips into her trademark smirk, trying her best playoff what had just happened. "Mmmm that was… impressive! Really fuckin' impressive! You've been a very good girl 20. And, I'll bet you know what good girls get, don't you?" 

Sonya proceeded to smile the biggest smile she ever smiled. What came next was what she'd spent the last month or so missing, and the last few hours fantasizing about. Finally, she would get her butt fucked. It'd been a long, hard road to this moment, but it would all be worth it in the end.

Licking her lips, Sonya cheekily asked, "Is it time to fuck my ass?" Of course, she knew the answer, but her Goddess had asked her, so she responded to play along.

"No you greedy slut! I'm tired, so it's time for us to go!" Alexa snapped, watching as Sonya's fragile little heart sank to the bottom of her chest. Tears nearly began to fall down her face before Alexa continued.

"Jesus, calm down whore! I was only kidding! I'm gonna fuck you, nice and hard. It's the least I can do after you've shown me such devotion." Those brief tears quickly subsided, as Sonya perked up once again. 

Though she was only kidding about going home for the night, Alexa wasn't lying about being exhausted. She'd spent the last few hours running through all of her slaves, one by one. Mix in a match earlier in the night and the physically-draining orgasm she'd just experienced and you've got a tasty recipe for fatigue. Which was why she wasted little time getting into position on the floor, sitting straight up against the leg of the bench. She was so quick, Sonya hadn't even seen her replace the harness. 

Without any instruction, Sonya followed behind, finally removing her trunks after what felt like 164 days of waiting. "20" surprisingly managed to remove both her top and bottom pieces of clothing before arriving. Once she had, she immediately straddled her Goddess, and Alexa herself had no objections whatsoever. 

Alexa gathered as much spit as possible in her mouth, before unleashing it all into the palm of her hand, which in turn was transferred to her cock. It was still semi-coated with Mandy's juices, but not nearly enough for a butt that's been out of the loop as long as Sonya's. 

With that cock lathered up as well as possible, Alexa pressed the tip up against the hole. Sonya's mouth dropped, the feeling of slowly being stretched nearly making her cum immediately. It was just an initial feeling; she could never cum this quickly after waiting so long. Sonya braced the intensity valiantly, gritting her teeth as Alexa's head opened up her backdoor. 

At long last, Sonya Deville's hungry whorehole was filled. Barely, but naturally, there'd be much more to come. Just the tip alone was more than enough to put her emotions into overdrive. This was the culmination of her life as a bottom: leaving her other mistress, waiting patiently for something to occur. Even standing up to her selfish girlfriend, everything had been leading up to this moment. Her anal ring was expanding and the rest followed closely behind, taking the shape of every inch that navigated through her cavern. 

Sonya's hazel eyes met Lexi's ocean blue's, the two of them smiling at each other as Alexa took two handfuls of Sonya's meaty and well-rounded ass, using it as leverage to hurriedly get as deep as possible. Before long, Sonya had taken the entirety of Alexa's cock into her bum. 

Alexa enthusiastically instructed, "I want you to fuck yourself, 20. Bounce up and down on my cock as much or as little as you want. Consider it a token of appreciation from your Goddess!"

"THANK YOU, MY GODDESS!" Sonya screamed as Alexa removed her hands, allowing Deville to spread her cheeks and slam her butt down freely. This wasn't something she was used to doing, so instead of building up steam, Sonya went full-force from the get-go, wildly impaling herself on that pole over and over. 

Normally, Alexa wouldn't allow one of her subs to take control this early on; control was usually only forfeited when her slave came close to cumming. She wanted to convey the idea that she was different from Ronda Rousey. That she was a stern but philanthropic mistress. Bliss wanted to show everyone in the room that she was the one true alpha. Mostly, Sonya and Mandy, but the others, too. Sadly, her message had only been conveyed to those who already believed it. Save for one woman, that is. 

Throughout the night, the large crowd of female talent Alexa procured had steadily dwindled for one reason or another. Now all that remained in the hollowed locker room was Nikki Cross, who had silently hidden amongst the crowd, acting as the invisible hand in the lives of Mandy and Sonya. Even now she remained quiet as if she was biding her time for something.

Luckily for her, everyone else was far too preoccupied to even notice her. The trio of Charlotte, Liv, and Toni had long since come to terms that their time in tonight's spotlight had come to an end, so they all had taken a seat on a corresponding bench to watch the action unfold. Mandy, however, was still upset that she'd been robbed of her climax and was going back and forth between spite and acceptance for the fact that it was her lover's time to shine. 

Sonya wasn't paying attention, but that was to be expected. Sonya's mind was focused solely on slamming her ass down on Alexa's cock as hard as she could. If anything else was to invade her consciousness, it would be to avoid climaxing too soon, so she could enjoy the cock in her ass for as long as possible.

Right here, at this moment, there had likely never been a slave more grateful than Sonya Deville. For the first time in what felt like forever, she felt appreciative, a feeling that she'd forgotten long ago. She had already verbally agreed to worship Alexa, but now, with that cock lodged as deep as possible in her cavernous bum, was when Sonya finally came to terms with the entire situation. 

Alexa had used her power over the two bottoms to invoke the lust in their hearts, thus causing them to submit to her. She'd completely broken their relationship in the process and forced Sonya to learn that the Goddess is the be-all and end-all. All of that was merely out of lust, though. 

Now, each time that Sonya bounced up and down, the feelings she felt for Alexa weren't garnered out of lust, but instead out of the aforementioned appreciation. Not only had she completely forgotten about any loyalty to Ronda, but for Mandy, as well. Her entire being was devoted to the Goddess; she had finally achieved it. Mind, body, and soul, just like the others who had come before her. 

Sonya Deville was sure that this was her greatest life achievement. Not making it to the WWE or sustaining her long-running relationship. Her biggest triumph was being completely owned by Alexa Bliss because now, she was finally at peace. In her truest form, the form she had hidden from the world, Sonya's equilibrium was balanced. No longer did she want Mandy, or even herself cum, but instead, her only goal was to ensure that the Goddess was enjoying herself. Deville even hoped that she could slam her ass down with such force and frequency that the harness would bash against Alexa's pussy and make her cum again if that was even possible from this angle. The only thing that mattered was worshiping her new mistress.

"Th-thank you so much for blessing me with your cock, my Goddess!" Sonya lauded, changing her up and down motion into a relentless grinding.

"You like that cock, huh? Show me how much you do! Go ahead! You have my permission to cum, bitch! Make yourself cum!" Suddenly wanting, practically needing to cum was the only thing she could think of, despite its previous absence in her train of thought. It was another testament to Bliss' strength as a top and the control she had over all of her bitches. With just a simple direction, she'd completely redirected Sonya's entire consciousness.

Her Goddess demanded it, and what the Goddess wants, she gets. So, Sonya rode harder and faster than what had previously been thought possible, refusing to give any of her nerve endings any sort of time to recover. She felt the entirety of that cock bashing inside of her worn-out butt, sheathing and retracting more times than anyone could keep count. Alexa kept her lower half motionless, desperately wanting to see #20's face when she made herself cum. 

Little Miss Bliss did allow her sub to build to her climax, but ultimately, she was in charge when it would occur. Alexa took both of Sonya's tiny, erect nipples into her grasp, proceeding to violently twist them. The mix of sensations sent her over the edge. For the first time in months, Sonya Deville came. 

The pressure started from the source of her pleasure, before branching out, making her entire body go limp in the process. Trembling, she collapsed onto her mistress before subsequently being shoved off onto the floor. A sweaty, pathetically broken mess she may have been, but Sonya had zero regrets.

With the extents of her ego soaring to new heights, Alexa gave her latest bitch a sassy head pat, praising the whore who lay near motionless below her. Sonya tried her best to muster a coherent expression of gratitude, but it was an unintelligible mess, so Alexa simply ignored it.

Thinking that her night was finally over, Bliss turned around to see the once incognito Nikki Cross staring at her. Boldly, Alexa asked, "You want something?"

Nikki grinned before stepping closer, "Great job tonight, Lexi. It was impressive."

Removing the harness from her waist, Alexa responded, "Well thanks, but I only half-heartedly accept compliments from those who live under the supposed alpha."

"You mean that bitch Ronda? I don't belong to her anymore." Nikki confirmed.

Putting a hand on her hip, Alexa probed, "So you left Rousey too, huh?"

"I was the one who gave those two the idea, Lexi."

With a puzzled expression, Bliss' inquired, "So, what do you have against Rousey? Rumor has it that you've got it pretty good with her, being a top-flight switch and all that."

Nikki explained, "Well, here's the thing. She's not fit to be the alpha. Ronda is powerful, but she lacks the fire and drive that it takes to reign over the locker room. She's not one of us, she doesn't belong here."

Slowly pacing to and fro, Nikki continued, "That, Lexi, is where you come in. When you were hired, I'm sure people felt the same way about you. But, you've busted your ass, worked your way up, and gained everyone's respect. So, if you're not getting my gist, I'm proposing we team up."

Her proposal nearly fell on deaf ears. Alexa never thought to team up with someone else, nor did she want to. When she conquered Ronda, she would do it alone, just like she had been throughout the entirety of her journey. Before she could truly rule it out, however, she had to dig deeper.

"So, Nikki, you think we should team-up. But I gotta ask, what do you get out of it? How do you benefit from me being the alpha?" Alexa pushed, throwing on some workout gear in preparation for her exit. Silence ensued, for what felt like minutes, before being broken by Nikki Cross, who finally made her devious intentions clear.

"Here's the thing, Lexi. I get you."Alexa, in a stunning rage, tried to insult Nikki but was cut off by the Scottish superstar as she continued her rant.

"I've longed for you for a long time now, ever since before I came to the WWE. Everything about you is just so perfect; you're the reason I never became a full-blown bottom. I've always wanted your ass, Lexi; getting it has always been my goal."

Naturally, when she finally got the chance to speak, Alexa did not respond well. "Fuck that! I knew there had to be some kind of trick up your sleeve! Sorry to tell you, but I'm not a bottom, so you can forget about your little plan!"

"Listen, I know it sounds ridiculous, but hear me out. Everyone saw you take Sonya and Mandy. Sooner or later, someone will have something against you; they'll tell Ronda all about how you've been stealing her bitches. You got away with taking Charlotte, but I doubt that she'll let it continue to slide." Alexa listened with gritted teeth as Nikki continued.

"But, if we team up, she won't know a thing. I'll make sure she's none the wiser until we're ready to deal the final blow; we'll tear her apart from the inside!" Though Nikki made several valid points, the only thing Alexa could focus on was giving up her ass. She'd spent the last three years re-writing her destiny and becoming a revered top in the process. Nobody in her position realistically should want to give it up, yet, she couldn't help but think about it, which in turn, pissed her off. 

Bliss could feel her face flaring up, but allowed Nikki to continue her speech. "And don't worry, I'm not trying to dominate you or be your top. I don't want you to be my slave. I just want to fuck your ass. Just once. We never have to do it again; just one time, in pure secrecy. Nobody will ever know; you can even fuck me as many times as you want to ensure that no one gets suspicious."

Try as she might, Alexa couldn't bring herself to cut Nikki off. She allowed her to ramble on and on, until she felt a single teardrop fall from each eye, all the way down her lovely face; Alexa Bliss, the Goddess of WWE and butt-fucking, felt her asshole quiver. Over and over like a broken record as Nikki spoke of how desperately she wished to violate her. It wasn't enough to beg to be fucked, not even enough to agree to Nikki's proposal. But, the desire was just enough to keep her quiet through the finale of Cross' spiel. 

"I know you want it too, Lexi. I can see it in your eyes; I saw it in the way you came earlier. Look, I won't force you. I won't even tell Ronda. But, I want you to please consider it. The entire roster can be at your feet. Our next show is in the states, in Orlando. I'm already booked a night at Embassy Suites for when I arrive. 8 PM, room 107. I'll know your decision if you're there or not."

With that last message, Nikki exited the locker room, leaving Alexa alone with her slaves; the women she'd worked so hard to groom and assimilate to her way of thinking. With a single decision, it could all be thrown away. But she began to think if she would be throwing it away. At the price of her ass, the entire roster would be bowing before her.

Nikki had assured her that with her help, Ronda would fall from her high horse. Also, she promised that no one would ever know. Alexa concluded that now was not the time to make a decision; she would use the remainder of the weekend and the long flight, to do some thinking. Upon deciding this, Alexa rounded all her slaves up, preparing them and herself for a well-deserved rest.


End file.
